The Smash World Tournament
by SpiritChannelerJosh
Summary: The Smash World Tournament is being held at the Lilly of the Valley Conference. Josh reunites old friends, along meeting Ash and his friends. While everyone is fighting in the tournament, a sinister plot begins to unfold.
1. Chapter 1 The Invintation

The Smash World Tournament

_This story is only going to focus on the Smash World Tournament. It used to be called "The Tournament from Different Worlds" back then when I was Rubyx12. I was still working on another story when the site, Quizilla, was shut down. So, I decided to go back to making this story a remake. "The Spirit of One Hero" is another series that I'm working on besides my other series. Also, I decided to take a big risk to relate the video games, anime and manga all together and go back to working on them._

_There will be a connection to these two stories because this involves a lot of my OCs and more will be on the way._

_Enjoy my fic._

* * *

Chapter 1 The Invitation

Creating New File… The File Has Been Saved

Smash Mansion

Outside

Luigi was sitting down in his chair relaxing.

"Special Delivery!" a voice shouted.

Luigi looks up and sees a Paratroopa flying towards him. The Paratroopa was wearing a brown bag and a brown hat.

"Hello Parakarry." Luigi said.

"Hi Luigi." Parakarry greeted him. "I got a Special Delivery to the Smashers." Parakarry took out a white envelope and handed it to Luigi.

"Thanks." Luigi thanked him.

Parakarry went back up in the air to deliver mail. Luigi got off of his chair and went inside.

Command Room

Luigi found two huge white disembody gloves. Master Hand and Crazy Hand was dusting the computers. Master Hand turns around to face Luigi.

"What are you doing in here?" Master Hand asked.

"I received a Special Delivery." Luigi answered.

"A Special Delivery?" Master Hand asked confused.

"Here." Luigi said, giving him the envelope.

Master Hand opens the envelope and open a letter. The hand gasp of what he read in the letter.

"Crazy." Master Hand said, turning around.

"What's up?" the insane hand asked.

"Gather everyone to the command room, now." Master Hand ordered.

"Alright!" Crazy Hand said excited as he disappear.

In the hallway, Master Hand and Luigi can hear a loud noise from the hallway along with angry shouts and complains from the Smashers. All of the Smashers made their way to the Command Room.

"Hand, what was that about?" Snake growled.

"What's going on, Master Hand?" Zelda asked.

"I got big news." Master Hand said, waving the letter.

"What does the letter say?" Fox asked.

Master Hand began to read the letter.

_"To the Smashers,_

_My name is Charles Goodshow, President of the Pokémon League. I would like to invite you all to the Smash World Tournament. This will be held at the Lily of the Valley, located at the Sinnoh League. The tournament will be held tomorrow. Two dragons and a group called "Ala Alba" will be fighting in the tournament. Pikachu's trainer, Ash, will be in the tournament along with his friends and rivals._

_I hope to see all of you at the Smash World Tournament._

_From,_

_Charles Goodshow_

_President of the Pokémon League_

Master Hand finished reading the letter.

"Amazing." Link said.

"So when do we go?" Kirby asked.

"It's already noon so, we can leave now." Master Hand said.

Master Hand and Crazy Hand use their power to open a portal to the Pokémon World and everyone step through the portal.

* * *

Sinnoh League

Lily of the Valley Conference

The Portal open and the Smashers came out of the portal.

"The breeze here feels nice." Peach said, feeling the breeze of the wind.

**"You must be the Smashers."** A voice said.

Pikachu notices an old man wearing a red shirt with a blue stripe, green shorts, and brown shoes and wearing a blue cap backwards.

"Are you Charles Goodshow?" Fox asked when the old man stop in front of them.

"Yes, I am." Charles said. Charles notices Mewtwo, standing with his arms cross. Charles look at Master Hand. "Why is Mewtwo with you?" Charles asked.

"I invited Mewtwo to participate in the second tournament." Master Hand explained.

"I see." Charles nodded.

"I gave the other Pokémon a device so they can talk normal without saying their names." Master Hand said.

"Amazing." Charles raised his eyebrows. Charles notices Pikachu. "Are you Ash's Pikachu?"

"Yes." Pikachu nodded. "I am."

"So where will all of us will be staying?" Kirby asked.

"The workers have just finished making a hotel, right next to the Pokémon Center." Charles said.

"Let's head over to the hotel." Falco suggested.

"I got your bags!" Crazy Hand shouted, throwing everyone bags at them. The bags fell on top of them and the Smashers yelled.

"Why the hell is the bags heavy?!" Wolf shouted.

"I wanted to bring my entire rock collection in your bags." Crazy Hand explained.

Master Hand looks at his brother. "Why didn't you bring your own bags?" Master Hand asked.

"My bags were full of plants from the gardens." Crazy Hand answered.

"What am I going to do with you?" Master Hand sighed.

* * *

_That's the end of the first chapter. There's going to be a lot of changes from the original. I hope you all enjoyed it. Wish me luck to keep writing this._

_I encourage everyone to review._


	2. Chapter 2 Nice Hotel

Chapter 2 Nice Hotel

Peach, Zelda, Samus(Zero Suit Form), Lucina, Sheik, Wii Fit Trainer and Rosalina were surprised when they enter the room. Their room was huge. It has a couch, 3 bunk beds and a regular bed, a coffee table, a flat screen TV, a kitchen, a bathroom, and a deck.

"This is a great room." Zelda smiled as she put her bag on the bed.

* * *

Pokémon Center

Hallway

As Ash, Serena, Bonnie and Clemont were heading to their room, they heard a voice.

**"Hello, Ash."**

Ash turns around and gasp. Standing behind them was Lucario, Mewtwo and Greninja with their arms cross while Pikachu, Pichu and Jigglypuff.

"Mewtwo?" Ash asked.

Serena, Bonnie and Clemont turned around and gasp of what they saw.

"Hey Ash." Serena said. "Who is that Pokémon standing in the middle of Lucario and Greninja?"

"That's Mewtwo." Ash said. Ash stares at Mewtwo. "Are you the same Mewtwo that I met in Pokemon Hills at New Tork City?"

"No." Mewtwo answered. "I'm the same Mewtwo from Mount Quena in the Johto Region."

"It's great to see you again." Ash smiles.

"Likewise." Mewtwo nodded.

"Hey, Ash." Pikachu said running up to Ash.

The four trainers all stared at Pikachu.

"Did you just talk, Pikachu?" Serena asked.

Pikachu nodded. "I did." Pikachu replied. "Greninja and Lucario can talk as well."

"But how?" Clemont asked.

"Master Hand gave us all a talking device to speak like anyone without saying our names." Greninja explains.

"The talking device is way better." Jigglypuff said.

Ash notices Jigglypuff. "You're the same Jigglypuff from before."

"That's right." Jigglypuff smiled.

"You know this Jigglypuff, Ash?" Bonnie asked.

Ash nodded. "Yep." Ash said. "This is the same Jigglypuff that was following me and Pikachu back then."

"That's right." Jigglypuff nodded.

"Let's not forget about me." Lucario smiled. "It's good to see you again Ash, since you help me and my master, Riley."

"It's good to see you too, Lucario." Ash said.

**"Hey you guys!"** a voice said. The Pokémon turned around to see a girl with a Slurpuff.

"Hi Miette." Ash, Serena, Bonnie and Clemont said.

"How've you been?" Ash asked.

"I've been good." Miette smiled. "So what are the four of you doing here?"

"We've received an invitation to compete in the Smash Tournament." Serena answered.

Miette notices Mewtwo. "What kind of Pokémon is this?" Miette asked.

"This is Mewtwo." Ash said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Miette said.

"Likewise." Mewtwo nodded.

"So are you going to compete in the tournament?" Bonnie asked.

Mewtwo nodded. "Yes and half of the Smashers will be competing in this tournament."

"Master Hand said I can join you in this tournament, Ash." Pikachu said.

"Did Pikachu just talk?" Miette asked, shocked.

_After explaining…_

"So, a few of you have talking devices and you can talk with telepathy?" Miette asked.

"That's right." Greninja said.

* * *

Hotel

Outside

Everyone made their way to the back of the Hotel where Master Hand, Crazy Hand and Charles Goodshow was.

"I'm glad that you're here everyone." Master Hand. "Before we begin, I want to introduce to the new challengers."

"You can come out now." Charles called.

The Smashers and the trainers gave their attention to the doorway. As the challengers made their way outside of the hotel, Ash gasps.

"They're here…" Ash muttered.

* * *

_I hope you guys enjoyed it. Read and review._


	3. Chapter 3 The Trainers Reunion

Chapter 3 The Trainers Reunion

Among the new comers were Ash's friends and rivals. He never expected all of them to show up.

"Hey you guys." Ash greeted them and they all sat down.

"Hi Ash." Misty smiled.

"It's so good to see you again." Dawn said.

Behind them were a purple dragon and a black dragon. Ash wonders if they were Pokémon. Bonnie notices there a fifteen year old boy with red hair, followed by a huge group of girls. Walking beside him was another fifteen year old boy with black hair. After sitting down at the tables, Sonic notices all of his friends and rivals were here too. There was a bunch of other trainers that Sonic didn't know.

"It's good to see you again." Sonic said to Silver.

"Likewise." Silver said.

Then the last one came out of the doorway with a Pokémon, walking besides him. The teenager was wearing a red shirt with a symbol of a white dragon, blue jeans and wearing a pair of sneakers. The color of his hair is black and long that went down to his nose and the color of his eyes is brown. Walking besides him was the Volcano Pokémon, Typhlosion. The two of them found an empty table that was near the doorway.

"Now," Charles began. "I want to thank all of you for coming to the Smash World Tournament and hope you all give it your best. Master Hand, do you have anything to say?"

Master Hand nodded. "In the Smash World Tournament can still use items on the stages, but for the Pokémon Trainers, they will battle in the stadium instead of the stages. This applies to the newcomers as well." Master Hand said.

"Except for one of you." Crazy Hand said.

There was a lot of muttering going around.

"What does he mean?" Misty asked.

"I don't know." May shrugged her shoulders.

Sitting on the chair Typhlosion turns to look at Josh. "Do you think he'll allow you to fight with and without Pokémon?" Typhlosion asked.

"Who knows." Josh said. "After what we told the President, we'll just have to wait and see."

"I know what you're all thinking." Master Hand said. "This is something new that we want to try out. So that challenger can fight a trainer with Pokémon, but can fight with or without his Pokémon while facing a Smasher or newcomer."

"We won't tell you who it is so you have to wait for tomorrow to see who it is." Charles said.

After everyone got their own food, Mewtwo can sense a powerful energy inside Josh's body.

"What is it Mewtwo?" Fox asked.

"There's something strange about him." Mewtwo said, staring at Josh.

Marth turns to stare at Josh as well. "What's so strange about him?"

"I sense something very powerful inside him." Mewtwo said.

Lucario nodded. "I agree. The Aura inside of him is completely strange to me."

Zelda notices that the Triforce of Wisdom was glowing. "Even the Triforce is glowing."

While Misty was eating, she looks over at the table where Josh was sitting and gasps. "Is that…?" Misty wondered.

"What's up, Misty?" Gary asked.

"Come on." Misty said, getting up. Ash, Brock and Barry got up to follow Misty.

As Josh was drinking his soda, Misty taps him on the shoulder. Turning his head to the left, Josh smiles when he felt his shoulder tapped.

"Hey Misty." Josh greeted, standing up.

Misty hugs him. "It's so good to see you again." Misty said.

"Same here." Josh said. Josh notices Ash who was standing with Brock and Barry behind them. "I don't think I met you before." Josh said.

"Hi." Ash said. "My name is Ash and this is my partner Pikachu."

"It's nice to meet you." Josh said. "So how have you been, Brock?"

"Not bad." Brock replied.

"Same here." Barry said.

"Ash's goal is to become a Pokémon Master." Misty said to Josh.

"Sounds nice." Josh said, raising his eye brows. "Well Ash, my name is Josh Kuno and this is my partner Typhlosion."

"Hello." Typhlosion said.

"Excuse me." Charles said, walking up besides Josh's table.

"Hello, Charles." Josh said.

"A few friends of yours just made it here and waiting for you in the lobby. I also believe that one of them will enter the tournament." Charles said.

"I think I know who it is." Josh said.

"Is it alright if we come too?" Ash asked.

"Yeah." Josh said. As Josh was about to walk back inside, Charles stopped him.

"Before you can go inside Josh, I want to talk to you." Charles said.

Josh nodded his head.

"We'll see you inside." Ash said as they all went inside.

Josh took his seat as the President sat on the other side of the table. "What do you need to talk to me about?" Josh asked.

"About getting you and Kiara back to your world." Charles said.

"I see." Josh said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Have you found a way to get back yet?" Charles asked.

"Not yet." Josh shakes his head.

Josh won't forget what happened that night five years ago. Kiara and himself was battling against Blainetail until a vortex showed up out of nowhere and they both ended up being separated in the Pokémon World. Josh ended up unconscious when Cynthia founded him at Spear Pillar.

"I'm sorry." Charles apologized.

"It's ok." Josh said. "So, do I get to fight with or without my Pokémon?"

Charles nodded his head.

"Thank you."Josh thanked him.

"We'll talk later with the Champions." Charles said, standing up.

"See ya." Josh said as Typhlosion and Josh ran inside.

* * *

Hotel

Lobby Area

As Josh and Typhlosion entered the Lobby Area, Josh sat down in the armchair and Typhlosion stood next to Josh. Typhlosion sees Vulpix running up to them and stops in front of him.

"Hi, Daddy." Vulpix greeted.

**"There you are, Krystal"** A voice said.

Josh looks across to see two girls and one boy. The boy has red hair and his eyes were black. He was wearing a dark purple shirt, long jeans and white sneakers. The first girl was wearing a moon t-shirt, blue shorts with a purple hand bag and white sneakers. Her eyes are purple and the color of her hair is black. Beside her was a female Dragonair.

The second girl was wearing blue shirt, red pants with straps, long white socks, a pair of blue shoes and holding a yellow handbag with a Pokegear strap to it. Standing right next to her was the young Krystal's mother, Ninetails.

"Kiara!" Josh exclaims as he stands up.

Kiara ran towards him and puts her arms around him and Josh didn't react in time as he fell backward. Ash, Misty, Brock and Barry walks in and gasps.

"Don't you think you should let Josh up, Kiara?" the second girl asked.

Kiara nodded. "Sorry Josh." Kiara apologized.

As Josh got up, he notices that Ash and the others were standing there. "Hey Josh, who are they?" Brock asks.

Josh turns his head. "They're friends of mine."

They all walk up to them. "So what's your name?" Brock asked.

"My name is Kiara Flower." Kiara introduces herself. "This is my partner Dragonair."

"Hello." Dragonair said.

Ash, Brock, Misty and Barry gasps. "Did it just talk?" Barry asked.

"Telepathy." Ash said.

"Actually almost all the Pokémon are beginning to talk." Kiara said.

Misty notices the other two. "Are they you're friends too?" Misty asked.

"One of them are." Kiara said.

The two of them walk over. "I'm Katie Bell." Katie introduces herself.

"Wolf Smith." Wolf said.

Typhlosion walks up to his wife. "I missed you Fauxy."

"I missed you too." Fauxy smiled.

_After a few minutes of introduction…_

Josh made some room by scooting over so Kiara can sit with him. Ash, Misty and Brock was sitting in the leather couch as Katie and Wolf sat on the side of the table and Barry sat across the table. Krystal sat in Josh's lap as Typhlosion and Ninetails sat on either side of the chair. Katie opens up a Pokeball and another Vulpix appeared.

"Hi, Ember." Typhlosion greeted his daughter.

"So when did you guys arrived?" Brock asked.

"We arrived a few minutes ago after the champions drop off us." Kiara explained.

"So's where's Fox, Simba and the others?" Josh asked.

"They'll be here tomorrow." Katie said.

"So, Katie, how long has Typhlosion and Fauxy became parents?" Misty asked.

"For six years since 2011." Josh said.

"How did you and Katie meet?" Ash asked.

"We both met at Route 1 when I chased off the Beedrill." Josh explains.

Before he can say anything else, Sonic ran into the lobby. "They're making some announcements right now so you have to hear this." Then Sonic ran back outside.

* * *

Hotel

Outside

They all went back outside to hear the announcements from Master Hand.

"Half of the Smashers won't be competing since all of you are a large group." Master Hand explains. "Also, once you win in the finals, you will have to challenge any of the Elite Four and the Champions. After defeating them you will face a strong challenger that won at the Indigo League But we'll explain more tomorrow."

"Pokémon Trainers can switch their registered Pokémon before and after the matches." Charles said.

"If you want to register for the tournament, you can register at the Pokémon Center." Master Hand said. "The tournament will start tomorrow at 10 am so make sure you sleep well." Then Master Hand and Crazy Hand disappeared.

* * *

Room A3

-Negi-

-Asuna-

-Setsuna-

-Konoka-

Negi, Asuna, Setuna and Konoka went inside their rooms as their friends did the same. The room has four beds, a couch, a TV, small kitchen and some drawers against the wall across from the beds.

"So Negi."Asuna said.

Negi turns to look at her. "What is it?" Negi asked.

"Do you have a plan to win this tournament?" Asuna asked.

Negi nodded his head. "I do. I plan to do the same thing that I did at the Mahora Budokai Tournament."

"Don't try to do anything stupid out there, Negi." Asuna said.

"But be careful of Josh too." Setsuna said, leaning her back against the wall.

"What do you mean?" Konoka asks.

_Knock knock._

"Coming." Konoka called. Konoka went over to the door and opens it to see Chachamaru and Chisame. "I got something that might surprise everyone." Chisame said as they went inside the room.

"So what did you find out?" Negi asked.

"We found this online." Chisame said, opening her laptop.

It was the Lily of the Valley Conference Website. On the website there was a picture of Josh with his two main Pokémon and the rest of the Pokémon he caught was staying in the PC Storage.

"There's a lot of info on here." Asuna said.

Chisame puts down her labtop on the table.

"What kind of Pokémon does he use?" Setsuna asked.

"Any type is what I can think of." Chisame said.

"You're going to have your hands full on this one, Aniki." A ermine said, with a cigarette in his right paw.

"Don't worry." Negi assured Chamo.

* * *

Pokémon Center

Ash's Room

Ash was also looking up on Josh's Pokémon on the computer and couldn't believe the number of Pokémon that Josh caught.

"Josh caught a lot of Pokémon." Brock said, with his arms cross.

"I know." Misty said. "What type of Pokémon does he use?"

"Probably Fire Types." Iris said who was sitting down with May, Dawn and Barry. Max, Cilan, and Gary were sitting on the couch on the other side of the table while Serena, Bonnie, Clemont and Miette were standing.

"I wouldn't be too sure." Gary said. "Josh would use any type like I would."

"You're probably right." Ash said. "The president also said that we could switch our Pokemon before, during and after the matches."

"You should call Professor Oak to send some Pokémon over to you." Max suggested.

Ash nodded his head.

* * *

Josh's Room

The two top bunk beds was against the wall near a screen door. There was a desk with a computer near the wall from across the coffee table. Besides the table coffee table was green couch and four red armchairs, two on each side. A kitchen was near the door where they come in and there was a table with some chairs. The bathroom was located on the same side where the beds are.

Josh was outside with Typhlosion, looking at the stars above.

"Hey Josh." Kiara said, stepping outside on the deck.

Josh turns around. "What is it?" Josh asked.

"Are you worried about our friends back on Solemn?" Kiara asked.

Josh looks away. "Yeah." Josh said. "Sometimes I even wonder what's happening there."

Wolf and Katie steps out on the deck.

"Don't worry." Katie said. "I'm sure everything is ok."

Josh turns to look at Katie. "I hope so." Josh said.

"We'll find a way." Kiara smiled, wrapping her arms around his waist and Josh blush at this.

Katie chuckled when Josh was blushing. "Aw, you're blushing." Katie teased.

"I'm not blushing." Josh said quickly, trying to avoid eye contact.

"You may be stronger against any creature, but you can't do anything when Kiara puts her arms around you." Wolf chuckled.

Kiara and Katie laughed.

"Let's just get some rest, ok?" Josh grumbled.

All of them nodded as Wolf and Katie went back inside while Kiara stayed outside with Josh and Typhlosion.

"Good luck." Kiara said, giving Josh a hug before she went back inside.

Josh turns to the left to Typhlosion laughing.

"Typhlosion…" Josh groans.

"Sorry." Typhlosion apologized.

As the two went back inside, high into the sky, an avian Pokémon flew above the conference before disappearing into the night.

* * *

_So what do you all think so far? Only half of the Smashers will be in the tournament. Also, the Trainers from the manga are going to be in the tournament. Each chapter will have a lot of important information and I hope that all of you are looking forward to it._

_Enjoy and review._


	4. Enter Josh! The Smash World Tournament

_I will be answering a question from a fellow reader._

**_From thor94_**:_ Is it only Pokémon and Nintendo Characters or Ash is challenging in the tournament?_

_From me: It's only for Smashers, Pokémon, Negima and Legend of Spyro characters._

_So far, the tournament is about to begin. Enjoy this chapter._

* * *

Chapter 4 Enter Josh! The Smash World Tournament Begins

Today's the day. Seats were filling up fast as Josh made his way inside the Contestants Ready Room.

Contestants Ready Room

The room was filled. Negi was talking to Asuna, Setsuna , Evangeline and Mana in the center of the room. On the left side of the room was Cynder talking to Spyro and the right side of the room was Kiara and Katie while Wolf was leaning against the wall. But he notices there was another girl. The girl was wearing a pink hat with wide-frame white glasses, aqua skinny jeans, OTK black socks, black high tops and carrying s pink tote bag. Her skin was dark, long black hair and her eyes were blue. Upon her left wrist was a ring but also known as the Mega Bracelet.

**"Hey Josh, long time no see."** The girl said.

"It's good to see you again." Josh smiles as he walks over to them. **"Kameo."**

**Kameo is a friend of Josh. The two of them both met at Brown Crown Village. Josh and Kiara didn't knew that Kameno and a few of their friends were there on the night where Josh and Kiara was battling Blaintail. When Josh met Kameno in the Kalos Region, Josh was surprised to meet her there after his travels from the other regions. After defeating Diantha, the two of them headed over to the Hoenn Region where they can challenge the Hoenn League.**

"So what brings you here?" Josh asked.

"The Smash World Tournament of course." Kameo explains. "After we went our separate ways from Rustboro City, I heard rumors that you were going to be there and decided to check it out."

"She got here late last night." Kiara said.

"Where's the Smashers?" Josh asked, noticing that the Smashers weren't here.

"They're in the next room over." Wolf said.

Ash looks over at the TV screen. "It's about to start."

* * *

Lily of the Valley Conference

_Gym Leader's Last Pokémon_

"Welcome everyone." Cynthia said. Cynthia was standing on a podium along with Charles as Master Hand and Crazy Hand floats besides them and the challengers stood on the battlefield. The Gym Leaders, Elite Four members and the champions from the six regions were in the top box above, looking down at the battlefield.

"Now before we begin, I have a special announcement." Charles said.

"Special Announcement?" Ash repeated.

* * *

Pallet Town

Oak's Lab

Tracey turns his head to look at Professor Oak. "What announcement?" Tracey asked.

* * *

Lily of the Valley Conference

"The Pokémon League has given special permission to a trainer to fight with or without his Pokémon." Cynthia said "Also, the Smashers are allowed to use their custom moves and equipment if they want to or not."

"For the Smashers, they can fight on the stages by stepping onto the transporter on the field or fight here on the battlefield. Also they can use the Smash Ball. For Spyro and Cynder there will be red, blue and green crystals on the battlefield each time they battle."

Roy notices two small gray tiles on either side of the field.

"When the challenger wins the finals, they can choose only four amongst the Elite Four and challenge two champions to a full six on six battle. After the battle, the challenger will be transported to Mt. Silver to challenge the strongest person."

Lying on top of Konoka's head, Chamo cross his paws. "Interesting."

Chao looks up at the Top Box. "It's also amazing that all the Gym Leaders, Elite Four and Champions from around the world have come to watch."

After announcing, Master Hand turns around and gave the signal to two people who were holding the torches. They both turn and the fire ignited in the bowl.

"And with the lighting from the flame, the Smash World Tournament shall now begin!" Master Hand cheered.

"This is going to be awesome." Josh smiles. He opens the Pokéball and Typhlosion appeared. Josh turns around and looks up at the top box to see that Lance is waving at him.

"Now, it's time to announce the round match-ups and here they are!" Crazy Hand announced.

Behind them was a screen. The left side shows thirty two challengers and the right side also showed thirty two challengers.

* * *

Toon Link vs. Josh

Mario vs. Link

Luigi vs. Young Link

Ness vs. Negi Springfield

Bowser vs. Donkey Kong

Diddy Kong vs. Pit

Ganondorf vs. Evangeline

Setsuna vs. Wolf O'Donnell

Krystal vs. Yoshi

Ike vs. Roy

Falcon vs. Olimar

Marth vs. King Dedede

Meta Knight vs. Kirby

Ausna vs. Barry

Paul vs. Wolf Smith

Wario vs. Ice Climbers

* * *

"Here's the other side." said Charles.

* * *

Fox vs. Falco

Jigllypuff vs.R.O.B

Pichu vs. Lucina

Snake vs. Peach

Spyro and Cynder vs. Kotaro

Green vs. Yellow

Ash vs. Sonic

Zoey vs. Game and watch

Ku Fei vs. Lucas

Kaede vs. Zelda

Manna vs. Silver the Hedgehog

Mewtwo vs. Lucario

Shulk vs. Gary

Samus vs. Richie

May vs. Dawn

Blue vs. Yanna

"So I'm up against Josh." Toon Link said.

Josh walk up to Toon Link. "It's probably fate for our upcoming battle, Toon Link." Josh said.

"Good luck." Toon Link said.

"You too." Josh said, giving him a thumbs up.

_Music Stops_

Everyone made room for Josh and Toon Link.

"Do you two want to fight on the stages or here in the stadium?" Master Hand asked coming over.

"We'll fight in the stadium." Josh answered.

"Alright then." Master Hand said, going back to the side lines.

Josh and Typhlosion took their position on the right side and Toon Link stood on the left side of the field.

"Now on the battlefield we have Josh and Typhlosion." Master Hand said.

"Josh is sure fired up." Katie said.

"Good luck you two!" Kiara called.

"The time has come for Josh to show his first Pokémon." Crazy Hand said.

"Go, Typlosion!" Josh yelled.

Typhlosion ran onto the field. "Alright." Typhlosion said.

"So Typhlosion is Josh's first choice." Brock said.

"Josh has the first move." The referee said. "Go!"

_Tal Tal Hieghts_

"Typhlosion, use Flame Wheel!" Josh ordered.

Typhlosion ran at Toon Link and its body began to surround itself in flames. Toon Link rolled to the right sideways to avoid getting hit. But Toon Link didn't have the chance to attack when Typhlosion opens his mouth and releases a Flame Thrower.

"I'll get you!" Toon Link yelled. Toon Link took out his bow and arrow while Josh took it as an advantage. Toon Link fires the bow but Typhlosion jumps over the arrow and landed in front of Toon Link. When Typhlosion was about to use Cut, Toon Link took out his Hookshot and grabs Typhlosion. Then Toon Link started to pummel Typhlosion a few time times with the hilt of the sword. Toon Link throws Typhlosion in the air and slashes him. While Typhlosion was still in the air Toon Link did a short jump and did a Spin Attack.

"Ggrrr! Typhlosion grunted as he was sent flying to the ground.

"Typhlosion!" Josh yelled, turning his right into a fist. _"Danm."_ Josh thought. _"Who knew that combo was coming. Maybe I should use __**THAT **__move I taught?"_

Typhlosion got up from the ground and faces Toon Link.

"Typhlosion and Toon Link are both struggling. At this point this match is impossible to call." Master Hand said.

Then the Smash Ball appeared.

"The Smash Ball!" Toon Link shouted.

"What's that?" Josh wondered.

Toon Link jump and uses his Spin Attack to shatter the Smash Ball. Then Josh notices that Toon Link eyes were glowing as his body was glowing in a light of rainbow.

"What's a Smash Ball?" Brock asked.

"It's an item that let us use a powerful Final Smash Attack." Pikachu explains. "It can turn the tide of battle quickly."

"That must be pretty amazing." Max said, amazed.

"I know." Pikachu said.

"Whatever it is, I won't let you hit me with that!" Typhlosion growled.

"Flame Wheel !" Josh commanded.

Typhlosion rushes at Toon Link as his body began to surround itself in fire.

Just as Typhlosion was close enough to Toon Link, Toon Link's hand began to glow. Toon Link shot a ray of light at Typhlosion, stunning him. Toon Link charges at Typhlosion as Typhlosion can't get out, Toon Link started slashing him several times and Toon Link delivered the final blow, breaking the Triforce prison.

"AAahh!" Typhlosion yelled in pain as he hit the ground hard.

"I'm going to…" Toon Link panted. "…use every ounce… of energy I have… left!" Then Toon Link charges at Typhlosion.

"Typlosion, use Flame Wheel, full power now!" Josh commanded.

Typhlosion nodded and runs at Toon Link.

_BAM!_

The attacks connected and they were lock into place. Then Typhlosion sent Toon Link flying to the ground hard. Toon Link tried to stand up but fell backward.

"Toon Link is unable to battle. Typhlosion wins! Which means the victory goes to Josh!" the referee announced, holding a green flag.

_Music Stops_

As the crowd was cheering, Wolf crosses his arms over his chest. "Good job." Wolf muttered.

"Alright Josh!" Kiara cheered.

Typhlosion ran over to Josh. "That was excellent, Typhlosion." Josh smiles.

"Thanks." Typhlosion grinned.

* * *

After the battle, Josh, Typhlosion, Kiara, Katie and Wolf were standing outside the stadium with Toon Link.

"That was a great match, Toon Link." Josh said.

"It was." Toon Link said. "Let's have another one soon."

Josh nodded his head as they all watch Toon Link walking back into the stadium. Wolf looks up at the screen.

"Check this out you guys." Wolf said.

Josh, Kiara and Katie looks up at the screen. On the screen, it showed him and his next opponent, Paul.

"Paul." Wolf said.

"Do you have a strategy?" Josh asked.

"We'll see." Wolf smirked as he went to one of the smaller stadiums to the left.

* * *

_Now that Josh has made it to Round Two, Wolf will be facing Paul in Round One on a three on three Pokémon battle. Will Wolf make it to Round two or Paul?_

_Find out in the next chapter of The Smash World Tournament._

_I hope you all enjoyed this chapter so read and review._


	5. Chapter 5 Paul vs Wolf

Chapter 5 Paul vs. Wolf

Ash was on the computer, looking up on Sonic's profile.

"Hey Ash, what are you doing?" Max asked.

Max, Brock, and Gary was standing behind Ash while Pikachu was sitting on Ash's shoulder.

"Coming up with a strategy to beat Sonic." Ash said.

"So what's your strategy then?" Gary asked.

"He'll be using me to fight Sonic." Pikachu said, crossing his arms.

"Nice." Max nodded.

The door opens and Zoey came in along with Chamo.

"Hi you guys." Zoey greeted them taking a seat next to Ash.

"Hi Zoey." Max said.

"Looking up on your opponent's data?" Brock asked.

"I'm here to look up on Josh's data." Zoey said.

"We were talking about that last night." Max said.

"How come you're looking up on his data?" Gary asked.

Zoey turns around. "I've been hearing that Josh became the champion from the five other regions except Hoeen."

"What?!" they all exclaimed.

"How did Josh become champion?" Ash asked.

"I'm not sure." Zoey said as she turns around and brought up Josh's data. "But I heard that Josh didn't want to become champion for unknown reasons."

"So what kind of Pokémon does he have?" Ash asked.

"It says here he has a lot of Pokémon." Zoey read.

"We know." Brock said.

"What's his battle style like?" Gary asked.

Zoey turns around. "His battle style is very mysterious."

"Let's talk about it later." Ash said. "I want to go watch Paul's battle against Wolf Smith."

* * *

"The battlefield will be a rock terrain." The announcer said as the battlefield changes. Then Wolf appears on the right side and Paul appeared on the left.

"This will be a three on three Pokémon match." The referee said.

"What will their first Pokémon be?" the announcer asked.

"Magmortar, stand by for battle!" Paul said, throwing out a Pokéball and Mamortar appeared.

"Go, Feraligatr!" Wolf shouted, throwing out a Pokéball and Feraligatr appeared.

Josh crosses his arms over his chest. "Feraligatr has the advantage."

"And Fire Type Pokémon is always at a disadvantage." Kiara said.

Kameno looks at her. "Don't be too sure." Kameno said.

"Wolf will get the first move." The referee said.

_Sinnoh Trainer Battle_

"Aqua Tail!" Wolf commanded.

Feraligatr's tail becomes surrounded in a stream of water that spirals around his tail and whips his tail around, slamming into Magmortar.

"Return!" Paul recalled Magmortar back into his Pokéball.

"Paul is switching his Pokémon." Brock said.

"Electivire, stand by for battle!" Paul throws the Pokéball into the air and Electivire appeared.

"Ice Fang!" Wolf commanded.

Feraligatr's fangs were turning into cold infused ice and attacks Electivire.

"Dodge, then Thunder!" Paul ordered.

Electivire dodges backwards and his antennae become surrounded by yellow electricity. Then Electivire's whole body becomes surrounded by the electricity and fires a blast at Feraligatr, making a direct hit. Feraligatr fell forward.

"Feraligatr is unable to battle. Electivire wins!" the referee announces.

"What Pokémon will Wolf send out?" Master Hand asked as Wolf recalled Feraligatr.

"So what will his next Pokémon be?" Ash asked.

"Go, Gengar!" Wolf sends out another Pokéball and Gengar appeared.

"So he sends out Gengar." Max said.

"Confuse Ray!" Wolf ordered.

Gengar's eyes began to glow blue and Electivire is confused.

"Thunder Punch!" Paul commanded.

But Electivire hurts itself instead.

"Sludge Bomb!" Wolf yelled.

Gengar fires a brown sludge at Electivire and it made contact. Purple electricity appeared from Electivire.

"Electivire is badly poison!" Misty gasps.

"Impressive combo." Brock said. "But there is still a chance to snap out of its confusion."

Josh nodded.

"Thunder Punch!" Paul ordered again.

But Electivire hurt itself again and losing energy fast due to the Sludge Bomb.

"Wrap it up with Shadow Ball!" Wolf ordered.

Gengar's hands sparks with blue electricity. The Gengar puts his hands together forms a black ball and fires it at Electivire and it made direct contact.

"Return!" Paul recalled Electivire back into his Pokéball. "Torterra, stand by for battle!" Paul threw another Pokéball and Torterra appeared.

Wolf crosses his arms over his chest. "I must admit you are strong but I will win this match."

"Don't be a fool." Paul sneered. "I'm going to win this."

Wolf smirked. "We'll see."

"Use Crunch!" Paul ordered.

Torterra ran to Gengar and bites down with its mouth, making Gengar to faint.

"Gengar is unable to battle. Torterra wins!" the referee announces.

"Wolf has one more Pokémon." Kiara said.

As Gengar was back inside his Pokéball, Wolf threw his last Pokéball onto the field and Alakazam appeared.

"Alakazam won't be able to win this." Max said.

"Come on Wolf." Josh muttered under his breath.

"Use Focus Blast!" Wolf ordered.

Alakazam puts his hands together and creates a light blue ball of energy and then fires it at Torterra. But Torterra dodges the attack and bites down at Alakazam with his mouth, making Alakazam fainted.

_Music Stops_

"Alakazam is unable to battle. Torterra wins, which means the victory goes to Paul!" the referee announced.

The crowd cheered. Wolf walks over to Alakazam and helps him get up. "You've done well." Wolf said.

"Thanks." Alakazam thanked him.

* * *

Pokémon Center

They were all sitting down at some tables, waiting for Wolf's Pokémon to be healed.

"Here you go, Wolf." Nurse Joy said, giving back Wolf's Pokéballs.

"Thanks." Wolf thanks her. Wolf turns around to look at Josh, Kiara, Katie and Kameo.

"Sorry you lost the match." Josh said.

"A loss is a loss." Kiara said.

"I appreciate it, Josh." Wolf said.

"Wolf." Ash said, walking up to them with Misty, Selena and Gary.

"That was a great battle." Selena said.

"So when is the next match?" Misty asked.

Gary turns to his right to see a TV, showing the next match.

"The last match already ended so the next match is two dragons and a teenage boy called Kotaro." Gary said.

"That should be interesting." Josh said.

* * *

_So what do you all think so far? I hope you all enjoy ed this chapter so read and review._


	6. Chapter 6 Dragons vs Kotarou

Chapter 6 Dragons vs Kotarou

Kotarou made his way onto the battlefield as Spyro and Cynder did the same. Josh found Ash and Serena sitting down in the front and sat behind them.

"Let's get this started." Kotarou said, crossing his arms.

Spyro and Cynder took their fighting stances.

"At least we got the crystals for the matches." Spyro said.

"Go!" the referee yelled.

S_leepless: An Untamed Beast_

Spyro open his mouth and fires the electricity attack at Kotarou, but Kotarou used Shundo to dodge the attack and meeting a powerful Super Cyclone from Cynder.

"AAHH!" Kotarou yelled out in pain, landing on his feet.

"How's that?" Cynder smirked.

Kotarou used Shundo and appeared in front of her. He pulled back his right fist and sent a upper at Cydner's jaw. Cynder was sent flying and she steadied herself in the air.

As Kotarou jumps into the air and attack Cynder, Spyro used Dragon Time to slow everything down. Spyro flew in front of Kotarou and released a Fire Breath and let time resume.

"Ggrr." Kotarou growled, landing on his feet. "How did you appear in front of me?" Kotarou asked, looking at Spyro.

"I used Dragon Time to slow everything down." Spyro explained.

"I'm surprised that a dragon like Spyro can slow down time." Serena said.

Kotarou was about to his close range attack when Spyro rushed in, open his mouth and shot thunder out of his mouth at Kotaro's chest. Spyro's attack blasted Kotaro a couple feet from Spyro. Kotarou landed on his feet and came at Spyro. Before Spyro can block Kotarou, he summons his shadow dogs. The shadow dogs attack Spyro. "

How's that?" Kotarou snickered as his shadow dogs returned to his shadows.

"Chamo did you see that?" Negi asked.

"It's possible for a dragon to shoot lighting out of it's mouth." Chamo replied.

"Now Sparx!" shouted Spyro.

"Got it big boy." A dragonfly came at Kotarou. Kotarou caught his tiny wings. Sparx was trying to break free. "

Is that all you got?" Kotarou looking at Sparx.

**"Actually that's not all we got."** said a voice behind him. A huge tail came at him making him to let go of Sparx. Kotarou hits the floor hard. He stood up and sees a huge black dragon.

"What the hell?" Ash asked.

"Oh wow." Serena said amazed.

Spyro looks up at Cynder. "I haven't seen this since we first met." Spyro said.

"It must've kicked in somehow." Cynder said.

"Whatever that is, it won't help you." Kotarou smirked. "I'm going to end this now!" Kotarou's body began to shake and a lot of long fur has started to grow on Kotarou. "Kuzoku Juuka!"

Kotarou rushes in at Cynder, but was blocked by Spyro who slowed down time and used his Fire Furry along with Cynder's Wind Breath Attack. Kotarou was sent flying across the field and didn't get up.

"Kotarou is unable to battle." The ref said. "Spyro and Cynder have the victory!"

Spyro and Cynder walks up to Kotarou as he got up.

"What happen?" Kortarou asked confused, rubbing his head.

"You lost the match." Cynder said, after transforming back to her normal form.

"Damn it." Kotarou said angrily.

"But that was a great match." Spyro said.

* * *

"That was intense." Josh said.

Josh, Ash, Serena and Kiara were standing in the hallway.

"I know." Serena said.

"I never saw anyone transforming into a dog beast transformation." Ash said.

"So who are you fighting next?" Josh asked.

A fast blue blur stops in front of them. "You'll be fighting against me next." Sonic said, pointing to himself.

"You're Sonic, right?" Josh asked.

"That's right." Sonic said, nodding.

"Pikachu told me you guys battle each other at the Smash Mansion." Ash said.

"I know." Sonic said. "So Ash, I'm looking forward to our match today." With that, he left quickly.

Kiara looks at Ash. "Do you have a plan to beat Sonic?"Kiara asked.

"Don't worry." Ash said. "Pikachu and I can beat Sonic."

* * *

_The match between Spyro, Cynder and Kotarou is now over as Ash prepares himself to battle Sonic the Hedgehog. Will Ash win or Sonic?_

_Here's a small teaser of the upcoming story "The Spirit of One Hero"._

* * *

_Pokémon XY 2015 Movie 18 Teaser Trailer_

Absentia Natural Park

The five Genesects stood before the enemy.

"Boy, am I glad to see you." Eric said, relieved.

Ash ran over to Eric while Keldeo went to Red Gensect's side.

"Let's see if you can stop the Legendary Trio Masters." Veii chuckled as he snaps his fingers.

Three black rings appeared three creatures appeared.

"What is that?!" Zoroark growled.

"Say goodbye!" Veii shouted.

* * *

_Hope you guys enjoyed it. R&amp;R please!_


	7. Chapter 7 The Speed Psychic Aura Battle

_Sorry for the late update everyone. I've been so busy with a lot of other stuff. So here is the next chapter. Don't forget to leave a review. Enjoy._

* * *

Chapter 7 The Quick Speed Psychic Aura Showdown

"So Ash is up against Sonic." Knuckles said with his arms crossed as Ash and Sonic appeared on the field.

"So what Pokémon is Ash going to use?" Brock asks Misty.

* * *

Contestants Ready Room

Gary sat down next to Kiara and a few other challengers who were watching Ash's battle on the TV.

* * *

"Come on out, Sceptile!" Ash threw a Pokeball and Secptile appeared.

"Begin!" the referee shouted.

_Angel Island Zone_

"Bullet Seed!" Ash ordered.

Sceptile shoots many glowing yellow seeds from his mouth at Sonic at a high velocity and the seeds hits Sonic. Sonic jumps into the air to curve into ball and dashes at Sceptile, hitting him before Sceptile can even dodge.

"Hang on, Sceptile!" Ash shouted. He had to figure out away to beat Sonic. Then Ash had an idea. "Sceptile, use Quick attack and Leaf Blade!"

The four leaves on Sceptile's wrist began to glow a green light and form into two. Then Sceptile charges at Sonic while leaving behind a white trail. The two fighters began fighting at the center of the battlefield.

* * *

Contestants Room

Gary was amazed. "Looks like Ash is matching Sonic's speed with using Quick attack and Leaf Blade." Paul was watching the battle behind Gary leaning on a pole.

* * *

Battlefield

Sceptile landed a hit on Sonic's face. Sonic dodges another Leaf Blade and began charging up his Spin Dash and dash's at Sceptile.

"Use Leaf Storm Sceptile and Solarbeam!" Ash ordered.

The seeds on Sceptile's back glow white and it releases a barrage of light green glowing leaves from all around and Sceptile gathers sunlight in his tail. A few seconds passed and his tail was glowing white. Then Sceptile fires a white beam from his mouth and fires both attacks at Sonic.

"AAAHH!"Sonic shouted as both attacks hit him. He was sent flying and his body landed on the ground. When the smoke cleared out, the referee can that Sonic has swirls in his eyes.

"Sonic is unable to battle!" the ref announced. "Sceptile wins. The victory goes to Ash!"

_Music Stops_

"Good job Sceptile." Ash smiled as he ran to hug his Pokémon. Sonic stood up.

"Nice battle Ash." Sonic raised his hand.

"Thanks, Sonic." Ash said.

They did a high five.

After arriving at the next stadium, Josh and Kiara can see Misty, Kotarou, Yue, Tails, Knuckles and Amy.

"Hey everyone." Josh said, sitting down with Kiara.

"Hey Josh." Misty greeted him and Kiara, turning her head to the left to look at them.

Kiara can see Lucario making his way on the right side of the battlefield and Mewtwo coming from the left side of the battle. Kiara knew that some of the Smashers were very eager to see Mewtwo and Lucario fighting each other.

* * *

Contestant's Room

Gary was sitting down next to Negi.

"Why are those two fighting without a trainer?" Paul growled.

Gary stands up and turns to look at Paul. "They're Smashers." Gary said.

"Hmph." Paul sneered.

Ganondorf walks over to Gary and Paul with Spyro, Chao Lingshen, Evangeline and Roy.

"Are you guys talking about Mewtwo and Lucario?" asked Roy.

"Mind your business." Paul snaps at Roy, turning his head to look at him.

"You should shut up, weakling." Ganondorf sneered.

"What did you say?!" Paul shouted, going for his Pokéball.

"Cool it, Paul." Gary said, trying to calm him down.

Roy looks at Spyro. "By the way, Spyro," Roy said, looking Spyro. "What do you think about Josh?"

"He seems nice." Spyro said.

"Not to mention Josh is a great Pokémon Trainer." Zelda said, coming up to them. "But there is something bothering me."

"Like what?" Gary asked.

"Last night, my piece of the Triforce was glowing for some reason." Zelda explains. "Mewtwo said that he senses something powerful in Josh's body and his aura is strange, according to Lucario.

"You don't think Josh is hiding something, is he?" Gary asked.

"I don't know." Zelda said, shaking her head.

* * *

"Begin!" the ref shouted.

_Trainer Battle! (X/Y) - Super Smash Bros. Wii U_

Lucario jumps into the air and puts it hands together and creates a blue ball of energy and fires it at Mewtwo but Mewtwo used Teleport to get out of the way. Watching from the stands, Kiara notices that Josh was getting up.

"Where are you going, Josh?" Kiara asked.

"Going for a walk." Josh replied as he left the stands.

Kiara nodded as Josh went up the steps. Amy turns her head and sees Josh is not with them.

"Where'd he go?" Amy asked.

"Josh just went for a walk." Kiara said. "I'm Kiara."

"My name is Tails." Tails introduce himself.

"I'm Amy." Amy smiled.

"Call me Knuckles." Knuckle's said.

Mewtwo dodges Lucario's Aura Sphere and counter attack with Shadow Ball. Lucario quickly dodges to the left.

_"Mewtwo is tough."_ Lucario thought. Lucario summons multiple copies of himself and the copies attack Mewtwo. Mewtwo sents multiple Shadow Balls at the copies while Lucario appears behind Mewtwo and Lucario puts his paws together in front of himself and shoots a blast of blue aura. Mewtwo was sent flying into the air and Lucario jumps in the air and puts his paw on Mewtwo and fires a huge light green blast from his paw to Mewtwo. Mewtwo had enough time to recover before he hit the ground as landed on his feet.

"Not bad, Lucario." Mewtwo said.

Lucario notices that his body was covered in psychic energy and was sent flying across the field.

"The same goes for you." Lucario said, getting up. The Smash Ball appeared and Lucario shot several Aura Spheres in the air as the Smash Ball shatters.

"Max Aura!" Lucario shouted, transforming into his Mega form.

_"Amazing."_ Brock thought. _"Lucario's Mega Form."_

Lucario brought his hands together and a huge Aura Sphere has appeared and Lucario sent the massive Aura Sphere at Mewtwo. The attack exploded when it came into contact at Mewtwo.

"Take this!" Mewtwo shouted. Mewtwo sent several small Shadow Balls at Lucario as he took the attack.

"This is great." Kiara said.

Lucario disappeared as soon as the attack touches him then reappeared behind Mewtwo. Lucario grabs Mewtwo with left paw while his right paw was shining and puts his palm on Mewtwo, releasing a huge light. Mewtwo was sent flying and landed on his feet. Lucario begin to shine again and reverts back to his original form.

"My turn." Mewtwo said. Mewtwo teleports behind Lucario and grabs Lucario with a small amount of dark energy and begins to summon dark energy around Lucario's body. Then Mewtwo slams him down into the ground and spins to whip Lucario with his tail. Mewtwo caught Lucario again and throws him into the air before firing five small Shadow Balls at Lucario.

"Rrgh." Lucario grunted as he was sent flying across the field. He got up and stares Metwo.

"Time to end this." Mewtwo said.

Josh was walking outside the stadium. _"I wonder how I can defeat him."_ Josh thought. _"After what he did several years ago, I have no choice to defeat him. I'll think about this later. I should probably go inside."_

He looks up at the tv he was about to pass by, only to see that Lucario and Mewtwo was about to unleash their final attack.

"I better hurry!" Josh shouted as he ran back inside saying "Please let me be there in time." But Josh stopped at the bottom of the stairs when he ran back inside and had an idea. Then he backed up to run jumped three stairs at a time. He finally got to the top of the stairs just in time.

Mewtwo and Lucario races toward each other while charging their attacks.

"Shadow Ball!" Mewtwo shouted.

"Aura Sphere!" Lucario yelled.

The two Pokémon releases their attacks at point blank range and the attacks made contact, making a huge explosion at the center. Smoke filled the battlefield. When the smoke cleared, everyone gasp. Mewtwo was lying on the floor as Lucario was standing.

"Mewtwo is unable to battle." The ref said. "Lucario wins."

The stadium was filled with cheers. Mewtwo open his eyes to see Lucario standing next to him with his paw outstretch.

"Thanks, Lucario." Mewtwo nodded as Lucario pulled him up.

"You're welcome." Lucario said.

Lucario and Mewtwo left the battlefield and went over to sit with Ike who was talking to Shadow.

"The two of you did great." Ike said.

Master Hand made his onto the field. "Here are the challengers that will be going to Round 2." Master Hand said.

* * *

Josh vs. Roy

Mario vs. Luigi

Negi Springfield vs. Bowser

Pit vs. Evangeline

Setuna vs. Krystal

Cpt. Falcon vs. Marth

Meta Knight vs. Asuna

Paul vs. Wario

Fox vs. Jigglypuff

Peach vs. Pikachu

Spyro and Cynder vs. Green

Ash Ketchum vs. Zoey

Manna Tatsumiya vs. Kaede

Silver vs. Lucario

Gary vs. Richie

May vs. Yuna

* * *

"We'll be taking a one hour break and the tournament will resume." Master Hand said.

Josh got out of the way for some people who were going to grab some snacks outside of the stadium. Kiara spots Josh at the top of the stairway.

"There you are." Kiara said, walking up to him with Tails, Knuckles and Amy.

"Are you friends of Sonic?" Josh asked.

"Yep." Tails nodded. "I'm Tails."

"Amy Rose." Amy introduces herself.

"Call me Knuckles." Knuckles said.

"Nice to meet you all." Josh said.

"So you guys want to get something to eat?" Amy asked.

"Sure." Kiara said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ash was laying down on the grass with Pikachu, looking up at the sky.

"Great day, isn't Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"It sure is." Pikachu said.

Ash sat up and sees Spyro sitting under the shades of a tree.

"It's Spyro." Ash said. "I wonder where's the other one is."

Ash stands up and walks over to Spyro with Pikachu.

"Hey Spyro." Ash said.

"Hi Ash." Spyro said.

"Where's Cynder?" Pikachu asked.

"Cynder is back at the Hotel." Spyro said.

"Hey you guys." Link said, walking up to them.

"Hey Link." Ash said.

"What's up Link?" Spyro asked.

"I heard from Master Hand that we'll be having a new Smasher after the tournament." Link said.

"Does anyone know?" Pikachu asked.

"No idea." Link shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

_Now that Ash and the others made it to Round Two, they all begin to prepare for the second round. But who is the new Smasher that will be joining after the tournament?_

_Hope you all enjoyed it._


	8. Chapter 8 She Appears-Dragon vs Magic

Chapter 8 Melody Appears! Dragon vs Magic

"Let the 2nd Round begin!" Master Hand announced as the stadium was cheering.

* * *

Contestant Ready Room

Ash was talking to Gary.

"So Ash, what do you think of the tournament so far?" Gary asked.

"To be honest with you, it's really great so far." Ash answered. "All of the challengers are pretty strong."

"I agree." Gary nodded as they were watching the match of Mario and Luigi.

As Clair was watching the match, a voice spoke. "Hello Clair." A voice said.

Clair turns around to see Misty. "Hello Misty." Clair said.

"It's been awhile." Misty said.

**"The same goes for you."** A voice said.

Misty turns around and looks at a girl whose wearing tank top, a hat, pair of sunshades and blue jeans. The girl removed her sunshades and she spoke.

"Remember me, Misty?" asked the girl.

"Melody? What are you doing here?" Misty gasps.

"To watch the tournament of course." said Melody.

"Who is this?" asked Clair, looking at Melody.

"Clair, this is Melody. She helped us saved the world in Shamuti Islands." said Misty.

"Nice to meet you Melody. I'm the Gym Leader of Blackthorn City." said Clair. "

That's awesome." said Melody who was amazed. She looked over Clair's shoulder and see Ash talking to Gary.

"Hey Ash." said Melody walking over to Ash and Gary.

"Melody, what are you doing here?" Ash asked.

"You know this girl?" asked Gary.

"Yep." Ash answered. "

I'm here to watch the tournament." Melody said, looking down at Ash.

"I want to wish you luck in the next match." said Melody.

"Thanks." said Ash. They watch the battle on the screen.

* * *

Battlefield

"The winner is Mario!" the ref said.

The crowd went wild. Mario and Luigi left the field and Bowser and Negi appeared.

"Begin!" the ref shouted.

* * *

_Bowser's Galaxy Generator (SMG2)_

"Here I come!"Bowser shouted.

Bowser charges at Negi using Whirling Fortress, but Negi dodges the attack. He pointed his staff at Bowser and said, "_Saggita Magica!"_ Negi shouted. His hand was glowing and all of a sudden a gust of wind was in Negi's hand and he thrust the attack at Bowser. It hit Bowser at the chin and fell. He got up and charged at Negi. As Negi was about to touch the ground, Bowser grabs Negi, jumps with him in the air and violently body-slams downward Negi first.

"AArrgg!" Negi grunted.

"How do you like that?" Bowser taunted, standing on one leg.

"Come on you Negi!" Asuna shouted.

"You're finished!" Bowser shouted, running towards Negi and leaping into the air to release his Fire Breath. But when Bowser landed several feet away from Negi, he felt that he can't move. "Why can't I move?!" Bowser yelled.

It's a fly trap spell, Bowser!" said a voice above him.

Bowser looked up. Negi was floating above him. "He can fly!" said Crazy Hand looking up as well.

"Take this!" shouted Negi as he lift his right hand. Thunder came out his hand. Then he clenched it and fell toward Bowser. "Thunder Cherry Fist!"

The attack hit Bowser. He was sent flying then fell right back on the field. "

You win." said Bowser as he fainted.

"Bowser is unable to battle. Negi is the winner!" said the ref.

* * *

_Music Stops_

"Alright Negi!" Konoka cheered.

Everyone was clapping. Bowser got up and walked over to Negi. "You're a strong kid." said Bowser. "Thanks. You too." said Negi as the two shook hands.

Negi went over to the front row to sit with his friends as Bowser went to the challenge room. The next match was Pit vs. Evangeline. Evangeline defeated Pit in 5 seconds before he can attack. That match was over and now the next match is Setsuna vs. Krystal.

"Do you think Krystal can beat Setsuna, Fox?" asked Falco watching Krystal walking towards the stage. "

I think so." Fox answered.

* * *

Contestants Room

In the room Sonic was wondering who's going to win. "Let's see if that blue girl can win." He said looking at Krystal.

* * *

Battlefield

"Begin." the ref shouted.

_Corneria(Brawl)_

The two girls charged at each other to the center. Setsuna attacks Krystal to the right but Krystal blocked it with her staff. Before Setsuna can attack again, Krystal jumped in the air and slammed the ground with her staff creating the Super Quake. Setsuna nearly lost her balance. Then Krystal attack Setsuna in the front with her staff and round kick to the stomach. Setsuna was sent flying toward the ground. Watching from the front row, Kiara was amazed by Krystal's attacks and defense.

"Not bad." Kiara said.

Setsuna is having a tough time, Negi." said Chamo who was sitting on Negi's head.

"I know, Chamo. How will Setsuna defeat Krystal?" Negi asked.

"She can't." said a voice. Evangeline sat down next to Negi in the second row.

"What do you mean?" asked Chamo.

Evangeline answered. "Krystal's staff is different than we know. Setsuna's sword can't match Krystal's attacks." As Setsuna tried to get up Krystal was walking towards her.

"You can't match my staff's powers." said Krystal. Setsuna was already on her feet.

"We'll see." she said as her wings appeared. Setsuna flew at Krystal. Krystal tried to attack but missed. Setsuna grabbed Krystal by the feet and tossed her to the floor. Krystal fell hard on the floor. But she got up quickly. Then she jumped high in the air and landed on Setsuna's back and the two of them fell. Then the two of them crash at the center hard.

"The first person who stand up will be the winner." The ref said.

Krystal manages to get up while Setsuna lay on ground.

"Setsuna is unable to battle. Krystal wins!" the ref shouted as the crowd cheered.

Setsuna got up. "That was a good strategy you did." said Setsuna.

"You too. Do you want to hang out with me and my friends?" Krystal asked.

"Sure." Setsuna replied. The two of them walked over where Fox and Falco were sitting with Spyro and Mewtwo.

"Congratulations Krystal." said Mewtwo as Krystal and Setsuna sat down.

"Thank you, Mewtwo." said Krystal.

Kiara watches Josh walking onto the battlefield as Roy waited for him. "Be careful." Kiara muttered.

"Don't worry." Kameno said, looking at her.

Wolf was sitting on the other side of Kiara. "Josh can take care of himself." Wolf said. "Besides, he and I are both rivals."

"As you all may know, the next match is Josh vs Roy." Master Hand said. "The Pokémon League has given special permission to Josh that he can fight his opponent with or without his Pokémon."

Everyone was wondering why a trainer like Josh can go up against Roy. Fox crosses his arms.

"This should be interesting." Wolf said, looking at Josh.

As Roy stood across from the field, Josh was thinking about all the training he had back on Solemn. It's been a long time for Josh since his arrival on the Pokémon World.

_"It's been a long time for me to fight an opponent without Pokémon." _Josh thought. _"But with the training that I had with the Indigo Plateau, the Sinnoh League and THEM, I've grown a lot stronger with the Pokémon that I've trained with. The training I did back on Solemn is nothing compared with the training I did for the past few years and it all paid off. Since I'm facing off Roy, I can't use THAT move."_

"Begin!" the ref yelled.

* * *

_Attack(Fire Emblem)_

Josh disappeared and appeared behind a startled Roy.

_"So fast!"_ Roy thought.

Josh quickly did a roundhouse kick at Roy's back, sending him flying. Roy landed on his feet. Josh put his hands in the air and a light burst from Josh's hands.

"What is this?!" Roy shouted.

The light began to take shape in a form of a staff. Kiara, Kameno, Wolf and Katie recognized the staff. It was the Phoenix Ring Staff.

"Hey Negi." Asuna said, looking at Negi. "What is that staff?"

The fifteen year old wizard shook his head. "I don't know, Asuna." Negi said.

Back on the battlefield, Roy was surprised by the staff that was in Josh's hands. "Nice staff." Roy said. "But let's see if you can able to beat me with it."

"It can and it will." Josh said.

Roy quickly charges at Josh. Before Josh can counter him, Roy punches him in the chest with his sword. Then he uses Double Edge

"Argh!" Josh grunted.

As Josh got out of that attack he attacked Roy but Roy dodges the attack. Roy used Fire Flare but Josh blocked it with his staff. Then he used a counter attack by doing a coffee grinder knocking Roy down.

"Not bad." Ash said.

"Where did he learn this power?" Zelda wondered.

On the field, Josh manage to dodge another attack and closes in on Roy. The two of them was in close combat at the center of the field. Then their weapons were lock on to each other and they look at each other's eyes.

"You are really good with a sword, you know that?" asked Josh trying to hold on.

"The same goes to you as well." said Roy.

Josh pushed Roy away.

"Let's see you can survive this!" Roy shouted. He began to charge up his Flare Blade.

"No holding back." said Josh.

Josh jumped high in the air with his staff and dive toward Roy. As he dove, Josh's body began to glow and so did the staff. When Josh got close to Roy they unleash their powerful attacks.

Fire Blade!" Roy yelled.

"DRAGON'S HOPE!" roared Josh.

Their two attacks collided with each other. Then the smoke filled the field. No one can see whose standing when the smoke cleared. Josh was standing over Roy.

"Roy is unable to battle. Josh is the winner!"the ref shouted. The crowd was cheering. Roy opens up his eyes as Josh helps him get up. "Good battle huh?" Roy asked looking at Josh.

"Yeah it was." said Josh as the two of them laugh. "What an amazing battle." Crazy hand said to Master Hand."Nice techniques too." said Master Hand. Josh walk off the stage with Roy to sit with their friends. The contestants continue to watch the rest of Round 2.

* * *

_I hope all of you are surprised when Josh had to fight Roy. Sorry for the late update everyone since I'm so busy. Hope you all enjoyed it and don't for get to review!_


	9. Chapter 9 Still Need A way Home

Chapter 9 Still Need A Way Home

* * *

"Here are the contestants that will be moving on to Round 3 from the left side." said Crazy Hand. The screen was turn on then it showed the people who will be advancing on to Round 3.

_Mario vs. Negi Springfield_

_Evangeline vs. Krystal_

_Josh vs. Marth_

_Asuna vs. Paul_

* * *

"Here are the others on the other side of the screen that will also advance as well." said Master Hand.

* * *

_Fox vs. Peach_

_Spyro and Cynder vs. Ash_

_Manna Tatsumiya vs. Lucario_

_Gary vs. May_

* * *

_"The tournament will continue tomorrow at 3:00 pm and it is 6:00 right now. We hope to see everyone tomorrow"._ said Charles as everyone was beginning to leave.

* * *

Hotel

Outside

"I have to say that the match between Josh and Roy was intense." Fox said.

"Yes it was." Ike nodded.

Everyone was eating some food as Ash sat across from Josh.

"That match between you and Roy was amazing." Ash said.

"Thank you Ash." Josh said, taking a bite out of his chicken.

Before Ash can take another bite, he felt two hands on his shoulders. He turns his head and sees Melody smiling at him.

"Who's this, Ash?" Melody asked, looking at Josh.

"This is Josh." Ash said, looking back at Josh.

"Nice to meet you." Josh said, grinning at Melody.

"It's nice to meet you too." Melody said, sitting down next to Pikachu. "I'm Melody."

"Congratulations to the both of you." Misty said, just sitting down next Ash.

"Hey Josh." Kiara said, walking over to the table.

"What is it?" Josh asked, turning around to look at Kiara, after eating some rice. They're eyes met and Josh understood the look in her eyes. He nodded and looks back at the others. "Excuse me." Josh said, getting up from the table and leaving with Kiara.

"What was that about?" Melody asked confused, after taking a drink.

"I wish we knew." Misty said. "It's like they know something is going on."

"Who knows." Brock said. "We'll never know when the time comes."

"Do you like your Pokéchow, Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"It's delicious." Pikachu said.

* * *

Outside of the stadium, Josh, Kiara and Typhlosion found a tree near the beach where Katie, Kameno and Wolf was waiting for them. Josh lets out Empoleon and Kiara lets out Dragonair and Gadevoir.

"I thought Fox and the others were going to be here." Josh said.

**"We were held up."** A voice said.

They all turned around to see several people appeared near where they were. In the middle was a muscular man. He was wearing a light black solder's hat, round glasses, a light purple Embroidered Cape, golden white Warlord's Shoulders, a white Cotton Shirt, brownish Leather Gloves, a white Vagrant's Hakama, a pair of brown Shinobi Tabi socks and a pair of Executioner's Boots. His short untidy hair is blonde, the color of his eyes is brown and his skin is dark brown.

"Hey, **Death**." Josh said.

**Death Reaper is a skilled ninja and a captain of the **_White Scale._** Death rescued Josh from floating in the ocean where the Dark One's ship was attacking.**

"Good to see you again Josh." Death smiled.

Standing beside Death was another muscular man. The man was wearing a black and yellow Thief Bandana hat, a light purple Usurper's Mask, a pale yellow Guardian's Neck cloth, a dark pale yellow Usurper's Spaulder's, a dark pale yellow Haori, a white pair of Ashigaru Gauntlets, blue Samurai's Hakama pants, white socks and pair of blue Magus Boots. The color of his Ryuhyu Regent is black and his eyes are yellow. In his right hand was the Iron Rod.

"What's up,** Fox**?" Kiara said.

**Fox Hiroshi is a friend of Josh, Kiara and Blainetail. Fox's master sent him on a journey to defeat a great evil from the Dark One's army and find his long lost mother. Fox met Josh, Kiara and Blainetail at Hiroshi Temple where Fox sense something in Josh's body. He quickly overwhelms Josh but lost. Josh told Fox that he wanted to challenge the Gym Leader of the Hiroshi Gym and he found out that Fox and his master is the Gym Leaders and the Hiroshi Temple is also a Gym as well. Fox ended up in the Sinnoh Region with Josh when Josh got his Coal Badge.**

"Hello Kiara." Fox said.

Standing next to Fox was a teenage girl. The girl was wearing a white tank top and black fur from top to bottom under a long brown shirt where her stomach was showing, blue jeans, white sneakers, and a black tie around her neck. Her long hair is brown and her eyes are yellow.

"**Kim.**" Josh said.

**Kim Hiroshige is a skilled Spirit Trainer. Kim went on a journey to challenge anyone who's strong enough. Kim first met Josh, Kiara and Blainetail near Shark Tail Island where she was training. She is also Kiara's rival.**

There was another girl standing next to Kim. She was wearing a black shirt, gray shorts, light blue watch on her wrist and gray sandals. Her light brown hair was in a ponytail and her eyes are black.

**"Julia Craig." **Josh said.

**Julia Craig is an enrolled student of South Kingstown Academy High School. She saw Josh compete in the Spirit League with her classmates, the Class of 2012.**

"It's nice to finally meet you." Julia said to Josh, shaking his hand.

"Likewise." Josh said.

There was another girl standing behind Julia as Julia steps aside. She was wearing a black t-shirt, blue jeans, gray sneakers, and wearing a red bracelet. Her blonde hair was in a tight bun and the color of her eyes is green.

"Hello **Elana.**" Josh smiled.

**Elana Ferrera is a friend of Julia. Elana first met Josh, Kiara and Blainetail at Old Field Park during the festival.**

"Julia told me much about you." Elana smiled.

**"What's up, Josh and Kiara?"** asked a voice.

Josh and Kiara turn their heads to the left and notice a teenage boy. He was wearing a white shirt underneath his black vest, black jeans, black shoes and fingerless gloves. The color of his hair is light brown and his eyes are blue. The teenage boy was also holding a silver samurai sword.

"Good to see you too, **Simba."** Kiara said.

**Simba is cool samurai swordsmen. Simba was in a small valley looking for Josh to have a battle. The two were equally match in combat when the black gemstone in Simba's body was giving him so much pain. He declared Josh as a worthy rival and they will have another battle to finish without any interruptions. Simba went on a two year journey on the other side of the world to find a cure and an answer. When he heard that Josh and Kiara was missing, Simba went on another journey and was dragged into a portal and ended up in the Johto Region with Wolf, Elana and Kim, where they found Josh. Simba wanted to have another battle but he knew he couldn't since he failed to find a cure. During their travels, they met Kiara at Dragon's Den, where she had a serious illness.**

"Thanks." Simba said. "Let's have our Pokémon out here."

"Good idea." Josh said. "Come on out, everybody!" Josh threw five Pokéballs in air and Emopleon, Lucario, Blaziken, Delphox and Lucario appeared.

"Come on out, you two!" Kiara threw two Pokéballs in the air and Dragonair and Gardevoir appeared.

"Join the club, everyone!" Julia threw six Pokéballs in the air and Emboar, Zebstrikia, Zoroark, Krookodile, Lucario and Arcanine appeared.

Elana threw two Ultra Balls and four Pokéballs into the air and Feraligatr, Mite, Arcanine, Rocky and Pidgeot appeared.

Kim threw a Dive Ball, a Quick Ball, a Dusk Ball and three Pokéballs in the air and, Quagsire, Piloswine,Pidgeot, Fearow, Heat, and Ampharos.

Simba threw four Pokéballs and two UltraBalls into the air and Meganium, Piloswine, Togekiss,Ampharos, Ledian and his Shiny Gyarados.

Kameno threw five Pokéballs and a Cherish Ball into the air and Blastoise, Blaziken, Lapras, Aurous, Lucario and Greninja appeared.

Fauxy and her two daughters, Krystal and Ember, to Josh's Typhlosion's side.

"Is there anyone that we're missing?" Wolf asked.

**"That would be me!"** a voice yelled.

"Who said that?!" Fox yelled.

"Look at that!" Josh shouted.

In the moonlight, speeding toward them was a white dragoness. The white dragoness landed in front of them and transformed into a teenage girl. The teenage girl was wearing a red dress with a black tank top underneath, a white cloth around her stomach a green jewel belt, a black cloth at the bottom of her red skirt, gold and silver gauntlets, black socks, red shoes and a gold pendent with a green jewel inside. Being carried on her back was a long silver sword. She was also wearing long silver earrings, the color of her eyes is green and her hair is white.

"Come on out!" she shouted, throwing three Pokéballs and two Ultra Balls into the air and Serperior, a Druddigon, Krookodile, Simipour and Stoutland appeared.

"You always know how to make an entrance don't you, **Princess Light**?" Fox smirked.

**Princess Light Ditka** **is the sister of Princess Linda. Light left her kingdom to hone her fighting skills to become a great fighter ever since she heard what happen to Josh, Sindra and his friends. During her training, Light heard what was happening at Heaven and joined up with Josh's friends. As the battle rages on, a huge portal appeared and everyone was dragged into the portal. Light and Julia ended up in the Unova Region, where Josh has arrived from the Kanto Region.**

Everyone sat down as the Pokémon began to talk and greet one another.

"I have to say it's been a few years since we saw each other last." Josh said.

"I know." Light said. "It's great night to be back with some friends."

"You got that right." Fox said.

"Do you think everyone is alright on Solemn, Josh?" Kiara asked.

Everyone looks at Josh.

"I think so." Josh said. "The Legendary Guardian Spirits and our friends are worried and still trying to find a way for us to get back home."

"So how do we get back home?" Simba asked.

"I don't know." Kim said.

"Remember Blainetail?" Josh asked. "When we get and find him, I'm going to kill him."

**"You're from a different world?"** a voice asked.

Josh turns around to see Ash, Pikachu, Brock, Misty, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Serena, Clemot, Bonnie and Gary walking towards them.

"That's right." Kiara said.

"Do you think he returned?" Josh asked.

"Who returned?" Gary asked. "What are you talking about?"

Kiara looks at Josh with a worried look on her face. He nodded his head and Kiara looks back at them.

"The Dark One." Kiara said. "Long ago there was a legend of light and dark. Dragons, Wolves and Phoenixes were at peace. But then something dark disturbs that peace. He was powerful dragon than the other creatures. He was known as The Dark One. The Dark One and his armies destroyed everything. The Dragons, Wolves and Phoenixes were at war with the Dark One and his armies. He sent a small group to attack a small town. A human tried to protect his friends and family but he was captured and brought to the Dark One. But when all hope was lost, two of the Legendary Guardian Spirits tried to save the human from the Dark One but he was too strong. All of a sudden another dragon came from another dimension." said Kiara.

"Who is it?" Ash asked.

"Aquarius, the dragoness who created Solemn along with other worlds." Josh answered.

"Aquarius rescued the human and brought him back to his friends. Aquarius then told the human that he has the power to destroy the Dark One and he is the Chosen Spirit. But he had a choice to choose between light and dark. When he learned this he and the Dark One fought in a massive battle that would change the fate of the world. Then the human combined his Spirit with Light and Dark and defeated the Dark One, but he ended up sacrificing his life and peace was restored." said Kiara as she finished telling the story.

**"Interesting."** Another voice said.

Evangeline and Chachamarru made their way past the Pokémon Trainers while Chamo was sitting on top of Chachamaru's head.

"How much did you hear?" Death asked.

"Everything." Chamo said. "All of you are going to need everyone's help then."

"Thanks." Josh said.

All of a sudden, he senses something very powerful and turns around quickly to look at the ocean.

"What is it, Josh?" Kiara asked, looking back at Josh.

"We're not the only ones who were sent here."Josh growled.

"I sense it too." Death said. "I'm afraid Blainetail is here."

Typhlosion and the other Pokémon went to their trainer's side. Josh, Kiara, Kameno, Simba, Fox, Wolf, Death, Julia, Elana and Kim got into their fighting stances.

"We'll help too." Ash said.

"Let's do it." Pikachu said.

"Hang on a minute." Josh said, sticking out his arm. "The presence… I don't sense it anymore."

"Same here." Typhlosion said. "It disappeared."

"Wait, what's that?" Misty asked, looking up at the night sky.

Up in the night sky, they can see three figures screaming and landed several feet behind them. The smoke cleared out and they can see Jessie, James and Meowth of Team Rocket, lying in the grass.

"That wasn't a pleasant blastoff at all." Jessie groaned, rubbing the back of her head.

"The twerps!" Meowth exclaimed the three villains got up quickly.

"All right what are you doing here?" Ash asked Team Rocket.

"Hey, don't start attacking us now." Meowth pleaded.

"And why not?" Gary asked suspicious.

"Because we were attack by somebody." James said. "I didn't think anyone can move that fast."

"How fast?" Brock asked.

"Faster than the speed of light." Jessie said. "We really don't want to see them again. Can we stay here for a few days with you twerps?"

Josh looks at Ash. "They're telling the truth." Josh said.

"Fine." Ash sighed, looking back at the trio. "You can stay."

"Thank you so much." The three said.

"We'll be heading back now." May said as they all leave.

"Let's head back to the hotel, everyone." Josh said.

"We'll figure something out." Kiara said.

* * *

Ash's Room

"So Misty, how are things?" May asked.

"Things are doing fine." Misty replied.

They were all in the Hotel Room. Misty was sitting down on the couch with May. Brock and Barry was sitting in two brown armchairs and Bonnie and Max was watching the Tournament Highlights Matches. Dawn, Gary and Serena were getting some drinks for everyone from the fridge and Ash was outside on the patio deck with Lucario and Mewtwo.

"What do you two thin of Josh?" Ash asked Mewtwo.

"I can sense that he's afraid." Mewtwo answered. "Josh is not from our world but from a different world."

"You overheard?" Ash asked.

"Same here." Lucario said, earning a look from Ash. "Plus his aura is foreign, which is very strange and different.

"Josh is from a different world." Ash said. "Even his friends that showed up tonight are from the same world as Josh and his friends."

"We'll talk to him later on." Lucario said.

"Ok." Ash said. "Night."

Mewtwo teleport back to his room and Lucario left the patio and Ash's room.

* * *

Josh's Room

Josh, Wolf, Kiara and Katie took the top bunks off and put them on the other side of the room.

Josh was sitting on the bed, meditating. He was wearing a white shirt and black shorts. Typhlosion was sitting on the floor near the front of the bed. Wolf was wearing silver pajamas, lying on the bed and Katie was wearing pink pajama's.

When Kiara came from the bathroom, Josh opens his eyes to turn around to his left and couldn't believe what he saw. Kiara was wearing a pink tank top with a Mega Gardevoir and a Milotic surrounding it as its body guard and was wearing purple shorts.

"How do I look?" Kiara asked, sweetly.

"Y-Y-Y- you look nice." Josh stuttered, his face turning red.

She walks over to him and sat next to him as Josh unfolded his legs. He puts his left arm around his shoulders and Kiara rests her head on his shoulder.

"I'm glad that we made new friends here." said Kiara.

"I'm glad too." Josh replied.

Typhlosion looks up to see Josh and Kiara sitting on the bed together. "So when is the wedding?" Typhlosion asked slyly.

"Typhlosion…" Josh grumbled as Kiara and Typhlosion chuckled.

Josh and Kiara watches Typhlosion got up from the floor and walks over to Fauxy and her two daughters who were sleeping.

"They look great." Josh smiled at his Pokémon.

"They sure do." Kiara said. "Hey, I was wondering about something."

Josh looks at her. "About what?" Josh asked.

"Who do you like?" Kiara asked, lifting her head of his shoulders to look at him. "Snow or me?"

"I like Snow and you." Josh said.

"No that's not what I meant." Kiara shook her head. "Who do you really like and want to spend the rest of your life with, Snow or me?"

"I'm not sure…" Josh said nervously, looking away from her.

"Oh." Kiara said. "Well goodnight Josh."

"Goodnight Kiara." Josh said, looking back her with a smile on his face.

The two of them hugged and everyone was asleep.

* * *

Josh's Dream

Josh found himself floating in the pitch black of darkness.

"Where am I?" Josh asked.

**"Josh."** A voice said.

He turns around but there was nobody there.

_"Am I hearing things?"_ Josh thought.

**"Josh."** The voice said again.

This time he heard it again.

"Where are you?" Josh asked.

Josh turns around quickly and sees a bright light. He covered his eyes and he sees a huge blue crystal dragon, carrying a staff. Josh recognizes who this dragon is.

"Aaron." Josh smiled.

Josh bowed his head. "It is good to see you." Josh said as he looks up at Aaron.

"Where are you and Kiara right now?" Aaron asked.

"We're both in the Pokémon world." said Josh. "How's everyone back home?"

"They're doing fine. But the Dark One isn't happy." Aaron said.

"What do you mean?" Josh asked. "The Dark One is going to try to send his servant to find and kill you. He will try to destroy everything along with the other worlds." Aaron said sadly.

"I won't let that happen." Josh said. Then Josh remembers something. "I almost forgot. What are you doing here?"

"I'm only here to give you a warning. If you let some of his dark energy, it will cause you so much pain. He'll try to kill you." Aaron said. "Plus I'm a crystal dream dragon."

"I won't let him kill me or my friends. I will protect them." Josh said.

Aaron chuckled. "I'm sure you will. I have to go." He said.

"Ok. Tell the others we're fine." Josh said.

"I will." Aaron nodded.

"But Aaron." Josh said.

"Yes?" Aaron asked.

"I won't fail as last time that I failed to protect Snow." Josh said.

Aaron nodded as he disappeared. Josh was alone again. He was worried if the others are safe. Then another light was shown as the darkness disappeared. Josh looks up and notices it was night time. He knew where he was.

_"This is where it happens."_ Josh thought.

A menacing, blood curling roar can be heard from the peaceful night.

* * *

Josh opens his eyes quickly and turns his head to the right to look at the clock on the nightstand.

_"Midnight, huh?" _ Josh thought.

Josh sat up slowly and threw his legs beside the bed. He felt something warm and wet, pressed against his shirt. Josh took off his shirt to reveal his muscular body. Upon his muscular body was the two scars that forms an X. He made his way to the bathroom quietly and turns on the sink to feel the coolness of the water against his face.

After Josh splash the water on his face, he turns off the sink and grabs the facecloth to dry his face. Then Josh made his way onto the deck and looks up at the starry night sky. There were only the stars above him.

_"That damn dream."_ Josh thought angrily as he tightens his grip on the railing.

Then Josh felt two arms snaking around his waist. He looks over his right shoulder to see Kiara, leaning against his back as her arms made their way from his waist, to his chest and his shoulders before wrapping around his neck gently.

"Couldn't sleep?" Kiara asked softly.

"No." Josh said. "It's the same dream that I keep having ever since that night."

"It's not your fault." Kiara said. "Snow is at a happy place now and she would want you to be happy."

All Josh can do is sighed. "I know." Josh said, grinning a little a bit.

"Thanks." Kiara said as he turns around.

Before Josh can say anything, Kiara kisses him on the lips with passion, startling him. Kiara broke the kiss and chuckled, seeing Josh's face blushing. The young man understood what she meant. They have to be ready for the finals.

* * *

_This took me a few days to get this finish. Josh and Kiara's friends and rivals are back. Now you may be all wondering how Josh got those two scars, this girl Snow and everything. Not to worry. There are two stories that I'm working on and it also explains how my OCs got these amazing powers before and how they ended up in the Pokémon World. It will not be released until this year or next year._

_So I hope you are all looking forward for it as I am. Don't forget to leave a review!_


	10. Battle Style!

Chapter 10 Battle Style!

Ash's Room

Ash was the first one who got up first and puts on his Kalos Region clothes.

"Morning." Misty said as she stretches her arms.

"So what are you guys going to do?" Brock asked.

Ash looks at Brock. "I'm going to some training." He said.

"How?" Gary asked. "Remember Typhlosion? Typhlosion is a lot stronger than Toon Link."

"I'm sure I'll come up with something." Ash said.

Max and Bonnie went out on the porch to breathe the fresh air. Then Bonnie notices something.

"They're going into the woods." Bonnie said.

Ash walks out on to the porch to see Josh, Kiara and the people from last night are walking into the woods.

* * *

Woods

"Do you think our friends are safe?" Kiara asked as a flock of Starly flew over.

They found a nice large area where they can spar.

"They are safe." Josh said.

"How do you know they're safe?" Kameno asked.

Josh took out two Pokéballs, threw them in the air and Typhlosion and Empoleon appeared.

"Aaron appeared in my dream last night." Josh said.

"Aaron?" Simba asked confused. "You mean the Legendary Dream Crystal Dragon?"

"That's the one." Josh said, turning around to look at Simba.

Typhlosion and Empoleon began to spar.

"But the Dark One isn't happy." Josh said. "He will send his servant to destroy the world along with others."

"What should we do?" Kiara asked.

"We don't say a word to anyone." Josh said. "This is our fight, not theirs."

"Ok then." Fox said.

Josh turns around to look at Typhlosion and Empoleon.

"We have a lot of training to do you two." Josh said.

"Got it."Typhlosion said.

"Typhlosion, we won't use that move that I taught you yet." Josh said. "The same goes for you as well, Empoleon."

"Right." Empoleon said.

"The two of you will attack me while I block to defend. Don't hold anything back." Josh said.

"Ok." Typhlosion said.

The three of them all began moving slowly in a circle, not taking their eyes off the other. As Josh stops, Typhlosion fires a Flamethrower and Josh puts his arms in front of his face to form an x to block the attack. Empoleon quickly appeared behind Josh as her wings were glowing white and tries to attack Josh with her left wing. Josh used his right arm to block it, but Empoleon blasts a powerful jet of water from her beak to Josh and he was sent flying into the air. Typhlosion causes an explosion from the ground, creating a mix of smog and fire and hits Josh with the flames.

"Gr." Josh grunted.

As soon as Josh landed on the ground, Typhlosion uses Flame Wheel but Josh side step out of the way. Empoleon's steel wings were glowing blue and stabs Josh in the back. Two white needles were formed in Typhlosion's paws. Josh reflected Typhlosion's attack and turns around to see Empoleon riding on a huge wave of water.

"Shocker!" Josh shouted. Josh's body began to glow and several lightning bolts strikes the wave, shocking Empoleon in the process.

"Damn…" Empoleon grunted, landing on the ground.

A white needle was about to slash his face as he bend backwards and done a back flip to avoid Typhlosion's attack. Josh kept his guard up as Typhlosion attacks again but Josh deflected the attack as he grabs Typhlosion's right arm and held it against his back. Then Josh kicks him a way.

"Not bad, Typhlosion." Josh said.

"You too." Typhlosion said.

"I have to say, Typhlosion is doing very well and so is Empoleon." Fox said.

"Josh must've train them very well during his travels in Sinnoh, Johto and Kanto." Death said as Typhlosion lunges at Josh but he uses his right arm to block it, feeling the attack.

All of a sudden, several black beams shot down from the sky and Josh, Typhlosion and Empoleon dodges them.

"What?!" Josh shouted.

"This is bad!" Kiara shouted.

**"Long time no see, everyone!"** a voice boomed.

A huge black dragoness robot came from the sky and shook the very ground. Kiara knew who it was.

"Emi Sayomi!" Kiara shouted.

The chest opens the hatch to reveal a girl. The girl was wearing a black tank top that was missing the front part which was replaced by a clear shirt where her stomach showed, black panties with long black shoes and long black gloves that went up to her forearms. There was a small black head gear with a green light attached inside, sitting on her silver white hair as her light blue eyes looks at them.

* * *

Lily Stadium

Champion's Room

Lance heard something outside.

"What's going on out there?" Lance asked. He got up from the couch to see smoke coming from the woods.

"Is something going on?" Steven asked walking up to Lance with Cynthia and Alder.

"Take a look." Lance said.

Steven looks out the window and gasps. "Why is there smoke coming from the woods?" Steven asked.

"Someone or something may be attacking us." Alder said.

"Let's go check it out." Cynthia said as they all left the room.

* * *

Hotel

Outside

Ash looks behind him and notices the smoke coming from the woods.

"What is that?" Misty asked.

"I'm not sure." Brock said.

"Let's go check it out." Ash said, running towards the woods.

All of a sudden, a purple shield pushes him away from the woods. The purple shield surrounded the woods, blocking anyone coming in or out.

"What is that?" Ash asked, getting up from the ground.

"Some kind of shield." Brock said.

Bonnie went behind her brother. "That looks scary." Bonny whimpered.

"Are you guys alright?" Samus asked, running towards them with the Smashers.

"We're alright." Ash said.

"Good." Master Hand said.

Ash turns around to look at Brock. "Aren't we forgetting something?" Ash asked.

"You're right!" Brock gasps, realizing about something. "Josh and his friends are in there!"

"What?!" Master Hand shouted, looking at the two trainers. "Are you saying that they're in there?!"

"Yes." Ash said.

Master Hand turns around to look at Lucario. "Are they in there, Lucario?"

Lucario closes his eyes to sense any Auras.

"Yes." Lucario said, opening his eyes. "They're in there. But they're not the only ones."

"You mean somebody else in there besides them?" Captain Falcon asked.

"We need to find a way to break down this shield." Ash said.

"We'll scan the shield if it has any weak points." Samus said, activating her scanner.

"Let's do it." Fox said, activating his scout on his head gear as Falco, Wolf, Captain Falcon and R.O.B scan the shield.

"Anything?" Ness asked.

"Got it." Samus said. "There's a weak point from we're standing and the weak point is on the shield."

"So what does it look like?" May asked.

A small purple beetle emerges from the shield.

"So the weak point is a small beetle?" Luigi asked.

"I'll smash that with mah hammer." King Dedede said. He winds up his hammer and brings it down on the beetle, killing it.

"Warning." R.O.B. said. "The weak point is not destroyed."

"What?" Dedede asked confused, looking at the robot unit. Then he was shocked by a purple shockwave.

"Yeow!" Dedede yelled in pain.

**"Did you really think I would go down that easy?"** a tiny voice asked.

"Did somebody say something?" Master Hand asked.

"That would be me." The beetle said.

"Are fucking kidding me?" Snake growled.

"Afraid not." The small beetle chuckled.

"Why the hell is thing still alive or how to talk?" Wolf sneered.

"Well, aren't you dumb?" the small beetle chuckled. "I'm a purple beetle, a servant of the Dark One."

"Hate to say this but we're going to break this shield and rescue our friends." Roy snarled.

"I like to see you try." The bug said. "Your friends on the other side are putting up quite a fight, but they will soon be dead to take their secret to the grave."

"What secret?" Marth repeated.

"Die!" the purple beetle shouted.

Before either side can attack, a voice has spoken.

**"Enough, Beetle. The message has been delivered. Fall back."**

"You guys are so lucky." Beetle said, and then the shield disappeared.

Ash can see Josh and others walking towards them out of the forest.

"Are you guys alright?" Misty asked.

"We're fine." Typhlosion said, looking at Misty.

Josh turns around to look back at the forest.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"I'm surprise that you've all manage to keep this all a secret." Emi chuckled._

_Typhlosion and Empoleon went to their friend's side._

_"Why are you here, Emi?" Death asked._

_"Only one reason for that." Josh said._

_"To destroy us." Kiara said. "She's mine!"_

_Kiara jumps into the air and spread her large purple wings, to fly and attack Emi. Kiara was about to punch her with right fist but Emi caught her and made her turn around to press Kiara's arm against her back._

_"KIara!" Josh shouted._

_"Don't take a step closer, Josh." Emi said, putting the squeeze a lot harder._

_"What do you want, Emi?" Light asked._

_"I'm only here to deliver a message for Josh." Emi said. "He says this. "I'll be waiting for you at the top"."_

_Emi pushes Kiara out of the cockpit and flew off. Kiara landed softly on the ground and watch the Dragon Zoiddam flew away and disappeared._

_Flashback Ends_

* * *

Josh sighed and looks back at the others.

"Are you guys alright?" Lance asked, running towards them with the other Champions.

"We're alright." Kiara said.

"Thank goodness." Lance sighs with relief.

"The matches won't start until this afternoon at one." Master Hand said. "The people who are still fighting in the tournament have a lot of time to prepare themselves."

"Good." Lance said as he watches the Smashers leave.

Lance turns around to see Josh looking back at the forest.

"Are you alright, Josh?" Lance asked, walking up behind him.

Josh turns his head to the left. "I'm fine." Josh said.

"Good to hear." Lance said, placing his hand on Josh's left shoulder. "I'll see you later."

Lance turns around and started walking back towards the stadium along with the other champions.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Josh asked, turning around to look at his friends.

"We should call the Professors to see how you're Pokémon is doing." Kiara suggested.

"Let's go." Josh said.

* * *

Pokémon Center

Kiara and Kameno was standing on either side of Josh while the others stood in the back. Josh picks up the phone and calls Professor Oak. The video screen shows Professor Oak's face.

"Hello Josh." Professor Oak greeted.

"Hi, Professor Oak." Josh smiled.

"I'm sorry I can't be there." The professor said. "It's been quite busy these days."

"So Professor," Josh said. "Is the Pokémon that I left with you and the other professor's doing ok?"

"Why Josh, of course they are." Professor Oak said.

"Excellent." Josh said. "I don't want to use the Pokémon I've caught on my travels, I want to put together a team including the Pokémon that you've been keeping for me."

"Well…" the professor said.

"Who is that, Josh?" Kameno asked.

Josh turns around and steps aside. "This is Professor Oak." Josh said.

"Are you a friend of Josh?" Professor Oak asked.

"Yes." Kameno answered. "I'm Kameno."

"Nice to meet you." The professor smiled.

Josh turns around to look back at the screen.

"Sorry to trouble you since you're busy, professor." Josh apologized. "But I like to get things going and see how they're doing."

Josh picks up three Pokéballs.

"I'll send you these three Pokémon." Josh said.

"Which three Pokémon will you choose?" Professor Oak asked.

"Flame, Sylveon and Tyrantrum." Josh said.

"Alright now." Professor Oak nodded. "I'll send them over to you."

"Thanks."Josh said.

Josh walks away from the video phone and went up at the service desk.

"How can I help you?" Nurse Joy asked.

"I like to send these three Pokémon to Professor Oak." Josh said, showing her the three Pokéballs.

"Alright then." Nurse Joy said. "I'll send word to the clerk."

Josh and his friends made their way to the clerk's desk in the back room.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." The female clerk said, walking up to them. "May I have the Pokéballs that you like to send?"

"Yes." Josh nodded, handing over the Pokéballs.

"It will take a few seconds." The female clerk said.

A few seconds have passed and the female clerk hands over two Pokéballs and one Great Ball.

"Thanks." Josh said.

"You're welcome." The female clerk said.

* * *

Outside

"Come on out!" Josh shouted, throwing three Pokéballs one Great Ball in the air.

Flame, the Charmander, Sylveon, Tyrantrum and Treeko appeared.

"Josh!" Flame smiled, looking up at her trainer.

"How've you been?" Sylveon asked.

"Doing great." Josh said.

"Amazing." Julia said.

"I never thought a dinosaur can be Pokémon." Simba said, looking at the Despot Pokémon.

"So Josh." Kiara said. "Do you have a plan once you face Paul or Ash?"

Josh turns his head to the right to look at her. "Of course I do." Josh said.

"I hope so." Kiara said. "Tyrantrum here is really looking forward battling with you again."

"Hell yeah." Tyrantrum chuckled.

"And what about Primal Groundon and Primal Kyogre?" Fox asked.

Josh looks at him. "I'm not sure."

"We'll worry about that later." Kameo said.

Josh spent the rest of his morning with the Pokémon he caught on his travels with his friends until it was one o'clock.

* * *

Lilly of the Valley Conference

"Do you think Ash has a battle strategy for his battle?" Misty asked.

"There are two dragons in the tournament." said Brock.

"I heard that they fought The Dark Master." said Josh.

The first match of round 3 is about to begin as Negi and Mario enter either side of the stage. The two competitors began to fight. Negi was using close-combat moves making Mario very hard to block. As Negi won the battle Mario thanked Negi for a good battle. Krystal was avoiding Evangeline's threads. Krystal used her staff to make fire out of it and it hit Evangeline. After that match was over it was Josh vs. Marth. Josh was throwing offensive attacks while Marth blocked it. The two of them was getting tired but Josh and Marth throw their last attacks. The first side is over. Negi, Krystal, Josh and Paul will be proceeding to Round Four. _"_

_It is time for the other side."_ said Master Hand.

_"The next match is Fox vs. Peach."_ Crazy Hand added. The next match of Round began. Fox put up a quite as Peach did. On with the next round are Spyro and Cynder vs. Ash. As Ash and his two challegengers stepped on the stage Ash sent out Glalie, an ice type Pokémon.

_"So he sent out Glalie." _Josh thought. "Begin!" the ref yelled.

"Use Ice Beam at Spyro!" Ash commanded.

Glalie shot the Ice Beam at Spyro. Cynder tried to block it with her Dark Fire but it hit Spyro.

"You'll pay for that." She sneered at Glalie. Cynder flew at Glalie but Ash had an idea. "Avoid her and use Double Team."

All of a sudden multiple Glalies appeared surrounding Cynder. Cynder looked over where Spyro was frozen but he was gone. She looked up and sees Spyro flying down towards her. Then Spyro let out his flames at the copies. The real one was there. The two of them let out their most powerful attacks and so did Glalie. Spyro and Cynder fainted. Ash would be advancing to Round Four. Everyone was getting excited.

_"Here are the contestants that will be in Round Four."_ said Master Hand.

* * *

_Negi vs. Krystal_

_Josh vs. Paul._

* * *

_"Here are the others."_ Crazy Hand said.

* * *

_Fox vs. Ash_

_Lucario vs. May_

* * *

"So Josh is going up against Paul." said Brock.

"Let's hope he's prepared." Dawn replied.

In the challenge room Josh was getting prepared for his battle with Paul. "

Nervous?" a voice asked. He looked behind him and sees Cynder. "

What are you doing here?" Josh asks.

"Looking around." She said with a smile on her face. _"Let Round Four begin."_ said Master Hand.

Negi and Krystal appeared at either side of the stage. _"Begin!"_ yelled the ref.

Negi came behind Krystal but she blocks Negi's staff with her own staff. Krystal used her staff to do the Super Quake for Negi to lose his balance. Negi regained his balance and attacked. But Krystal was dodging Negi's attacks.

"She's fast alright." said Setsuna.

"Do you think he'll win?" Konoka asked.

"I hope so." Asuna replied as she watches Negi. Krystal attack Negi at the stomach and she slammed her staff at his chest. He flew several feet across the field.

"Not bad young one." said Krystal as she watches Negi get up

. Negi got up and attack but she blocked. Negi came from all four sides. Krystal try to dodge but it was too late when the attack came in contact. There was an explosion that everyone had to try to shield them from the smoke. Krystal was getting up when the smoke cleared. Negi came from the front to attack but Krystal blocked it and did a high kick to Negi's stomach. Negi flew high in the air. Krystal jump high enough to reach Negi. She raises her staff and brought it down hard at Negi's chest. Negi pummel to the ground with a loud crash. Krystal landed next to Negi and lowers her staff to his neck. The crow was amazed.

"Not bad." Shadow said.

"Get up Negi!" yelled Asuna.

"Come on Aniki!" Chamo shouted.

"You had me there for a second. I thought I wouldn't survive that but that was a good attack." Negi tried to get up but couldn't. When Krystal was about to use one final attack Negi swung his staff at Krystal's legs making her fall to the ground. Negi swat her staff out of her hand when Krystal was about to hit the ground but she regained her balance. Negi thrust his staff at Krystal's chest. Then Negi appear behind her and use his wind attack. Krystal landed on the ground. She fainted.

_"Krystal is unable to battle. Negi is the winner!"_

The crowd cheered.

* * *

_There are a few more matches until we see who will be in the finals and challenge the Elite Four and the Champions. What kind of plan does Josh have in mind for his match? Stay tuned._

_Don't forget to review._


	11. Chapter 11 Battle Style

Chapter 11 An Unexpected Move

Negi helps Krystal up to her feet.

"That was a great match." Kiara said as Negi and Krystal left the field.

"The next match will be Josh vs Paul." Master Hand announced.

Josh walks on the right side of the field and Paul walks on the left side of the field.

"Josh is going up against Paul." Ash said.

"Do you think Paul has a chance to beat Josh?" Dawn wondered, who was sitting next Ash on the left side.

"It's tough to say if he can beat Josh, Dawn." Brock said.

"Representing Twinleaf Town from Sinnoh is Josh Kuno." The announcer said. "Facing off against Paul from VeilStone City. The tension is formidable indeed."

_"This will be a full six on six Pokémon battle."_ The ref said. _"The match will end when all six Pokémon faint. Trainers, choose your first Pokémon."_

"Aggron, stand by for battle!" Paul shouted, throwing a Pokéball on to the field. The sphere open and Aggron appeared.

"Go, Typhlosion!" Josh shouted as Typhlosion ran onto the field.

_Battle! Wild Pokemon Remix (Diamond / Pearl) - Super Smash Bros. Wii U_

"Now Aggron go!" Paul ordered. "Use Metal Claw!

Aggron's claws glow white and attacks Typhlosion. "Here I come!" Aggron shouted.

"Typhlosion, wait for it." Josh ordered. "Then use Cut!"

A white needle formed in Typhlosion's paw and Typhlosion blocks Aggron's attack as white electricity flowed out of the two attacks, forcing Aggron to slide a few feet away.

"And Typhlosion stops Aggron's Metal Claw, showing Typhlosion's strength a lot stronger than Aggron."

"Use Metal Sound!" Paul ordered.

"Ggrr." Aggron growled. Aggron's two horns began to glow white and they move back and forth, causing a loud ringing sound. The horns released light blue sound waves from the horns at Typhlosion, lowering his special defense.

"Ah...ah!" Typhlosion grunted.

_"There's Metal Sound."_ The announcer said. _"And it's definitely having an effect on Typhlosion."_

"That sound is hurting my ears!" Meowth shouted in pain, covering his ears.

Brock crossed his arms. "Paul must've trained it to a high a level which makes Metal Sound a lot powerful." Brock said.

"Typhlosion, use Flame Thrower!" Josh ordered.

Typhlosion's back lights up with fire and he releases a red-orange fire from his mouth at Aggron. Aggron didn't have a chance to block or dodge the attack as it made contact with him.

"Aahh!" Aggron shouted in pain.

_"What a powerful Flamethrower!"_ The announcer exclaimed.

"Flash Cannon, now!" Paul ordered.

"Alright." Aggron said. Aggron opens his mouth and then a silver ball appears in front of his mouth. Then Aggron fires a silver beam from the ball at Typhlosion.

"Dodge it!" Josh shouted.

Typhlosion jumps backward, dodging the attack and landed on his paws.

"Good job." Josh said. "Time to switch."

_"Looks like Josh is switching his Pokémon."_ The announcer said.

Typhlosion turns around and nodded. He ran over to Josh's side.

"I'll save you for later." Josh patted Typhlosion's head.

"I understand." Typhlosion said.

"This is one heated battle." Brock said.

"I thought Typhlosion was going to make Aggron faint." Serena said. "You think Josh has something up his sleeve?"

"But it's more impressive to see Josh raised his Pokémon a lot stronger than Paul's Pokémon." Barry said.

"Let's go!" Josh shouted, throwing a Pokéball on to the field. The Pokéball open and Lucario appeared.

"So he has a Lucario." Ash muttered.

Korrina smiled when she saw Josh's Lucario. "It's been along time since you left with Josh, Lucario."Korrina said.

"Aura Sphere!" Josh commanded.

"Right." Josh's Lucario said.

Josh's Lucario puts his hands together and creates a blue ball of energy. Lucario fires the blue energy ball at Aggron, making it faint.

_"Aggron is unable to battle. Lucario wins!"_ The ref announced.

_"And Josh gets the first win of the match."_ The announcer said as the crowd was going wild.

"Aggron, return." Paul said. Aggron transforms into red energy and went back inside the Pokéball.

"Excellent work, Lucario." Josh smiled.

"Thank you, master." Josh's Lucario said.

"Come on, Paul!" Barry shouted. "I'm going to fine you!"

"It's still too early how to predict this will all turn out." Brock said.

"Ursaring, stand by for battle!" Paul shouted, throwing his second Pokéball.

The second Pokéball landed on the field and Ursaring appeared.

"Lucario, return." Josh said.

Josh's Lucario transforms into red energy and went back inside the Pokéball.

"Go, Empoleon!" Josh shouted, throwing a third Pokéball onto the field and Empoleon appeared.

_"And Josh's third Pokémon is Empoleon."_ The announcer said.

"Focus Blast!" Paul ordered.

Ursaring puts his hands together and creates a light blue ball of energy. Then Ursaring fires it at Empoleon.

"Counter it with Metal Claw!" Josh ordered.

The blue parts on the rims of Empoleon's wings glow white. Empoleon slashes through Focus Blast, causing an explosion. Empoleon appears through the smoke, catching Ursaring off guard as she slashes Ursaring. Ursaring skids on the ground before fainting.

_"Ursaring is unable to battle. Empoleon wins!"_ The ref declared, holding a green flag.

_"Amazing!"_ The announcer exclaims.

"Ursaring, return." Paul said.

Ursaring transform into red energy and went back inside the Pokéball.

Paul looks at the board. "First, Typhlosion, Lucario and Empoleon..." Paul muttered as he looks back at Josh. "So what is his last three Pokémon?"

Paul took out another Pokéball.

Kiara crosses her arms over her chest. "So far, Josh has used Typhlosion, Lucario and Empoleon from Johto, Sinnoh and Kalos." Kiara said.

"But I can guess what his other three Pokémon are." Kameo said.

"Drapion, stand by for battle!" Paul shouted, throwing his third Pokéball onto the field and Drapion appears.

"Empoleon, return." Josh said.

Empoleon transforms into red energy and went back inside the Pokéball.

Josh took out a Luxury Ball. "Go, Groudon!" Josh shouted as he threw the Luxury Ball onto the field. The sphere open and Groudon appears. The Continent Pokémon growled at his opponent.

_"And Josh's fourth Pokémon is the Legendary Pokémon Groudon."_ The announcer said. _"The sudden appearance of Groudon has made the sun extremely harsh."_

Steven turns his head to the left to look at Lance and Charles Goodshow.

"Didn't you say that the Red Orb and the Blue Orb was destroyed?" Steven asked.

"They were destroyed." Lance answered. "But somehow they must have been restored somehow."

"How the hell did you get Groudon on your team?" Paul growled.

Groudon took a step to the left so Josh can see him.

"Sorry Paul." Josh said, as he crossed his arms over his chest. "That's something I'm not going to explain, not until I defeat MY rival."

"Hold on." Alder said. "Did Josh say "HIS" rival?"

"Yes." Charles said, looking at Josh. "I know who Josh is talking about."

"I may have lost to him several times." Josh growled, making a right fist. "But I've learn there's always careful decisions and making the right calls to the right Pokémon as a master. I won't lose."

"Drapion, Cross Poison." Paul ordered.

"Take this!" Drapion shouted. Drapion crosses his arms in front of his face and his claws began to glow purple. A purple "X" appears in front of his crossed arms and he open his hands, firing the "X" at Groudon. The purple "X" made contact at Groudon's chest.

"Gr." Groudon growled.

"It took the attack?!" Paul exclaimed.

"I do believe it's my turn to attack." Josh said. "Groudon, use Solar Beam and fire it in the air above your head!"

Groudon gathers energy in the top of his head and looks up, firing a white beam high into the air.

"Why would he fire a Solar Beam into the air?" Ash asked.

"Josh must have something planned." Iris said.

"Poison Fang, now!" Paul ordered.

"Ha!" Drapion shouted leaping into air and grabbing Groudon's left arm. Drapion's bottom fangs began to glow purple. The purple glow moves down his arms, making the whole section glow as it does. As the glow reaches the last section, it skips the hands and the claws began to glow purple. Then, multiple purple sparks surround the claws as Drapion tighten his grip on the opponent.

"Ah..." Groudon grunted.

Drapion let's go of Groudon's arm and landed several feet away.

"Paul is tough, I'll have to admit." Josh thought. "But he doesn't stand a chance with a fully Ev Trained Pokémon."

He looks up and notice that the white beam is coming down fast.

"It's now or never." Josh muttered. "Groudon, use Shadow Claw! Catch that beam now!"

"Alright now!" Groudon shouted. Both of Groudon's claws glows black with a purple outline, making the aura grow into two black claws. Groudon lifts his claws above his head, catching the white beam before it him. The purple outline vanish and a white outline appeared.

"What?!" Paul shouted making a fist.

"Impossible!" James gasps.

"But how?" Barry asked.

"Shadow Beam!" Josh ordered.

Groudon puts the white sphere in front of him and the white sphere transforms into a black sphere. Then Groudon fires the black beam, hitting Drapion in the process.

"Argh!" Drapion shouted as it flew backwards.

"No way." Ash said.

"I'll get... you... next time..." Drapion said before he fell over.

"_Drapion is unable to battle. Groudon wins!"_ The ref declared.

_"Not only did Groudon won, Groudon has defeated Drapion with Solar Beam and Shadow Claw combined. That was indeed impressive."_ The announcer said.

"Drapion return."Paul said.

Drapion transforms into red energy and went back inside the Pokéball.

"Groudon, Return." Josh said.

Groudon transforms into red energy and went back inside the Luxury Ball.

"What will be Paul's fourth Pokémon be?" The announcer asked.

"Electivire, stand by for battle!" Paul shouted as he threw the Pokéball in the air and Electivire appeared.

"Go, Mewtwo!" Josh yelled. He threw the Pokéball into the air and Josh's Mewtwo appeared on the battlefied.

"No way!" Pikachu gasps.

"What the fuck?!" Falco shouted. "How does Josh have a Mewtwo?!"

Mewtwo stares at Josh's Mewtwo.

"So you've sent Typhlosion, Empoleon, Lucario, Groudon and Mewtwo." Paul said. "I can say I'm surprise but I will still win this battle."

"Is that so?" Josh asked.

"Thunder, let's go!" Paul ordered.

"Get ready for the shock of your life!" Electivire shouted.

Electivire puts its tail on Josh's Mewtwo and became surrounded by yellow static. Its body became surrounded in yellow electricity and fires a beam of yellow electricity from the end of its tail at Josh's Mewtwo.

"Ggrr!" Josh's Mewtwo grunted.

"Mewtwo, use Stone Edge!" Josh ordered.

"Heh heh." Josh's Mewtwo smirked. "HA!"

Mewtwo roared and pointed blue rock pillars appeared and hits Electivire.

"AAhh!" Electivire yelled in pain.

"Shadow Ball!" Josh ordered.

Josh's Mewtwo quickly puts his hands together quickly and forms a black ball of energy and shoots it at Electivire fast.

"Whoa!" Misty gasps.

"That was a fast attack." Iris said.

"Use Thunder on the battlefield." Paul ordered.

"Hm?"Josh wondered.

"What is Paul doing?" Misty asks Brock.

"Paul is using Thunder and using the debris to fall." Brock explains.

Electivire puts its tails into the ground and became surrounded by yellow static.

"Mewtwo, get in there and use Thunder Punch to send the debris flying back to Electivire!" Josh ordered.

Josh's Mewtwo hands became cloaked in yellow static as he makes two fists and flew into the debris. Josh's Mewtwo started punching the debris quickly, catching Electivire off guard.

"That's something you don't see everyday." Ash said.

Electivire fell on his back, not moving.

"Electivire is unable to battle. Mewtwo wins!" The ref declared.

"Return." Paul said as Electivire transforms into red energy and went back inside the Pokéball.

"Amazing! Josh has defeated five of Paul's Pokémon. The announcer said. "What will be Paul's last Pokémon?"

"Torterra, stand by for battle!" Paul shouted throwing his last Pokéball onto the field and Torterra appeared.

"Ha!" Torterra shouted.

"And Paul's last Pokémon is Torterra. The announcer said.

"Paul' last Pokémon is Torterra." Ash said.

Brock nodded silently.

"Mewtwo, return!" Josh commanded.

Mewtwo transforms into red energy and went back inside the Pokéball.

"Typhlosion, you're up." Josh said.

_Music Stops_

"And Josh has sent Typhlosion back onto the battlefield." The announcer said.

Ash was a little disappointed that Josh didn't sent out his last Pokémon. He did hear that Josh has a rival, but Ash didn't know.

"Do you think Paul has chance, Brock?" Cilan asked.

"Hardly." Brock said. "But it's tough. They both have the advantage against one another."

"Torterra, Stone Edge!" Paul ordered.

"Ggrr!" Torterra growled. Three blue rings surrounded Torterra's body. Then the rings glow white and form into chunks of gray stones that circle around Torterra's body. Torterra's eyes began to glow green and fires the stones at Typhlosion.

"Grah!" Typhlosion grunted loudly as he was sent at the ground.

"Typhlosion!" Josh yelled.

_"That was a critical hit."_ The announcer said. _"What will Josh do?"_

Typhlosion slowly opens his eyes and can see Torterra.

"Is that the best you can do?" Paul sneered.

Typhlosion slowly got up and stares at his opponent.

"Ready, Typhlosion?" Josh smiled.

Typhlosion turns his head over and nodded. "Hell yeah." Typhlosion chuckled before looking back at Torterra.

"Looks like they're about to it." Kiara said.

"What are those two up to?" Paul muttered.

"Let's go, Blaze Resonance!" Josh shouted.

"HA!" Josh and Typhlosion shouted together.

A ring of fire appeared around Typhlosion's feet. The ring of fire began to grow into a tornado of fire, surrounding Typhlosion.

_"What's going on?!"_ The announcer shouted.

From within the blaze tornado, Typhlosion's head was on fire, but it wasn't hurting him. The fire took the form of Josh's hair. Next, the fire on his back took the form of two flaming needles, forming an X. The blaze tornado began to disappear.

"What the hell?" Paul growled.

Typhlosion opens his eyes.

"What do you think?" Josh chuckled.

"It looks like Typhlosion has changed into a new form." the announcer said.

The audience was speechless, even Ash. How did Typhlosion change formed?

"Typhlosion, Flamethrower!" Josh ordered.

"Ha!" Typhlosion shouted. His back lights up and releases a red-orange stream of fire at Torterra. But the red-orange stream of fire was two times bigger than it's normal size.

"AHH!" Torterra screamed.

"Torterra!" Paul yelled.

The smoke cleared. Torterra was not moving from Typhlosion's last attack.

_"Torterra is unable to battle. Typhlosion wins! Which means Josh is the winner!"_ The referee declared.

"Torterra return." Paul said.

Lucario watches as Typhlosion ran to Josh with open arms.

"You did great Typhlosion." Josh smiled, rubbing Typhlosion's head.

The screen showed that Josh was going up against Negi in the semifinal.

"This should be a good match." Negi said with his arms cross.

* * *

_As Josh and Negi prepare in the semifinal, Ash gets ready for his match against Fox Mccloud but was worried._

_Sorry it took so long to update this story. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and leave a review._


	12. Ash and Pikachu vs Fox Mccloud

Chapter 12 Ash and Pikachu vs Fox

Ash and Pikachu steps onto the field on the right side while Fox McCloud enters from the other side.

"Ash is allowed to use three Pokémon." The referee said.

"Buizel, I choose you!" Ash shouted, throwing a Pokéball in the air and Buizel appeared.

"Ha!" Buizel shouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Begin!" The referee shouted.

_Super Smash Bros-Corneria_

Fox cloaks himself in fire and suddenly fires himself at Buizel.

"Buizel, use Sonic Boom!" Ash ordered.

Buizel's two tails glow white and flips around, sending a large white shockwave Fox. The attack stops him before he could even hit Buizel. Fox fires one shot from his Blaster at Buizel, but Buizel easily sidestep out of the way.

"Aqua Jet!" Ash commanded.

Buizel's body becomes surrounded by water and it rises into the air and tries to tackle Fox. The vulpine blocks the attack before grabbing Buizel.

"What?!" Buizel asked shocked.

"Heh." Fox chuckled.

He begins to attack Buizel with his knee attacks.

"Looks like Buizel is in trouble!" The announcer said.

"Buizel!" Ash yelled.

Fox threw Buizel down onto the floor, fires four shots rapidly at point blank range and activates his reflector to surround himself. Buizel was sent flying halfway, landing on his feet.

"Not bad." Buizel said, staring at Fox.

Fox dashes forward in front of Buizel at a blinding fast speed, leaving behind after images of himself.

"Ice Punch!" Ash ordered.

Buizel's fist glows light blue and a stream of energy of the same color spins around It. Buizel then punches Fox, freezing himself to stop the attack.

"Heh." Buizel chuckled.

"Aqua Jet!" Ash ordered.

Buizel's body becomes surrounded by water and rises into air and tackles the frozen vulpine and Fox didn't get up.

_Music Stops_

"Fox is unable to battle. Buizel wins!" The ref declared. "Ash gets the victory!"

In the next stadium, May lost the match quickly to Lucario. The screen showed who will up in the semifinals.

_Josh vs Negi_

_Ash vs Lucario_

* * *

_The semifinals are now here. Hope you guys enjoyed it and don't forget to review!_


	13. Chapter 13 The Light Dark Magic Battle

Chapter 13 The Light Dark Magic Battle

Negi stood on the left side of the battle as Josh appeared on the battlefield. He decided to use his staff in case Josh summons his own staff. After the battle between Josh and Roy, it did prove that Josh is a lot stronger. But what he didn't know about Josh was if he's holding back during his matches and can sense something.

Lucario did mention that Josh's Aura is foreign. But how is that even possible? There was no way for a person's aura to be foreign to the body. Whatever it is, Josh must be a lot stronger and Negi will have to ask him after the tournament.

_"I see."_ Josh thought. _"He has that technique. This should be interesting. I should be able to use that move at the end."_

"Begin!" The ref shouted.

_Super Smash Bros 3DS/Wii U Final Destination_

As soon as the ref shouted, Negi disappeared quickly and appearing right behind Josh. Negi swings his staff fast and thrust it forward at Josh's back.

_"Oka Sosho Taiko Chogyo Sei!"_ Negi shouted.

His staff became surrounded by light as he thrust his staff at Josh's back, causing a small explosion.

"He got him!" Asuna gasps.

"Look closely." Evangeline said.

Negi notices his staff began to rattle at the end. His staff didn't reach Josh's back. It was just like this during the Martial Arts Tournament five years ago.

_"His Ki blocked it completely!"_ Negi thought.

"My my." Josh said without turning his head. "I believe it's my turn to attack."

Josh disappeared in a blink of an eye and was standing right behind Negi.

"Razor Slash!" Josh shouted. Josh's hands glowed white and slashes Negi on his back.

_Razor Slash allows the user's hands or claws to be glowed white. Critical hits never misses._

"Argh!" Negi yelled out in pain.

Josh continues his attacks fast, not giving Negi a chance to attack back. Negi was doing everything he can to block his opponent's attacks. But Negi manages to block Josh's right hand and swung his staff. The staff was one inch away from hitting Josh's face before Josh sunk quickly into his own shadow. Everyone was speechless except Josh's friends.

"Is Josh some kind of demon?" Kotaro asks Yue.

"I'm not sure." Yue asked.

Josh's shadow moves away quickly from Negi several feet away. Josh quickly emerges from his shadow. Negi uses his Shundo to get in front of Josh, catching him off guard. He finally punches Josh in the stomach and a roundhouse kick to the head.

"Gah!" Josh grunted in pain.

_"Yes! I was able to stun him."_ Negi thought.

Negi brought his right elbow above Josh's chest before he pulled back his arm.

_"Sagitta Magica Convergetia Fulguralis! Duo! Tria!"_ Negi shouted. _"Thunder Flower Punch!"_

His right arm was surrounded by yellow electricity and punches Josh in the chest. Josh was sent flying across the field as Negi appeared behind him and sent Josh flying into the air. Everybody watches Josh as he hit the ground hard.

Josh picks himself off the ground as he stares at Negi.

"Not bad." Josh said. Before Josh can attack again, he notices his body paralyzed.

"Way to go Negi!" Asuna cheered.

Josh was trying to catch his breath as he stares at Negi. He was impressed from Negi's last attack. Josh puts his hands together and closes his eyes.

"What the hell?" Link asked confused.

A circle of light appeared below Josh's feet and he was engulfed into the light. The light faded away and everyone in the stadium gasps. There was two people standing on either side of Josh. On the left side was a version of Josh with black wings. On Josh's right side was a white version of himself with white wings. In the middle of them was the original Josh with a black left wing and a white right wing.

Setsuna was speechless. How can he have a different colored wing?

"Damn." Negi said.

"What is going on?" Ash asked, looking at Kiara.

"Josh is using Celestial Spirit." Kiara explains.

""Celestial Spirit"?" Ash asked confused.

"Celestial Spirit allows the user to summon their Light and Dark side of themselves." Kiara explains. "The power of their Light and Dark gives them a lot of strength and power."

"Amazing." Brock said, looking back at Josh on the field.

"Let's have some fun." Dark Josh chuckled darkly, getting into a fighting stance.

Dark Josh disappeared without a trace and landed a powerful across Negi's face. The force of the punch sent Negi flying and Dark Josh appeared in front of Negi. The wizard didn't have a chance to attack as he was sent flying high above the field.

"Celestial Meteor!" Light Josh shouted.

Light Josh's body began to glow white and gathers the white energy in front of his mouth and fires it high into the sky, right above Negi. The white light explodes into the air, releasing big white meteors and they were falling down extremely fast. Negi tried to move, but he couldn't. He looks over his right shoulder and notices at the ground that his shadow was captured by the dark version of Josh.

"How?!" Negi thought.

Setsuna was even more shocked during the battle. How could a human have wings, even with a different color, plus sinking into their own shadow and stopping somebody else's shadow? Was that even possible?

"Aargh!" Negi yelled in a pain as a huge white meteor hits him all the way down to the battlefield below.

"AAAAHHHH!" Josh roared in pain, taking a knee as Dark Josh lands right besides him.

"Are you... alright?" Light Josh panted.

"Yes..." Josh said as he stands up slowly.

All three of them flew into the air high above the stadium. Negi got onto his wand and flew quickly into the air.

"I'll have to admit, you are strong." Negi said as he caught his breath.

"Thank you." Josh chuckled. "This will be my last attack."

"Same here." Negi said.

"Sagitta Magica Convergetia Fulguralis! Duo! Tria!" Negi shouted.

Dark Josh raised his left hand and a black sphere of energy appeared. Light Josh raises his right arm with his right hand facing at Negi while a white sphere of energy appeared. Josh raised both of his hands and a colored black and white energy sphere appeared.

"Tri..." Light Josh said.

"Cendet..." Dark Josh beginning to yell.

"Blast!" Josh shouted.

All three spheres transformed into a black and white beam after merging together. Josh, Light Josh and Dark Josh shot the beam extremely fast.

_"Thunder Flower Punch!"_ Negi shouted.

His right arm was surrounded by yellow electricity and punches toward the powerful beam. There was a loud explosion above the stadium as smoke fell to the battlefield. As the smoke cleared, Negi was lying on his stomach in the ground as Josh, Light Josh and Dark Josh was catching their breath.

"Negi is unable to battle. Josh wins!" The referee declared.

_Music Stops_

Everyone was cheering and clapping as Dark Josh and Light Josh disappeared along with Josh's wings. Negi opens his eyes as Josh walks over to him.

"What happened?" Negi asked as he got off from the ground.

"I won the match." Josh said. "That was a good match."

Negi nodded as the boys shook hands.

* * *

Main Lobby

Ash, Pikachu, Clemont, Serena and Brock were in the main lobby as Ash was getting ready for his battle with Lucario.

"Good luck with your match, Ash." Brock said as he and Ash shook hands.

"Thanks." Ash said as and Pikachu turns around and left the main lobby.

* * *

_As Josh advances to the finals, Ash is ready to face Lucario. Will Ash be able to defeat Lucario? Find out soon._

_Hope you all enjoyed it. Don't forget to leave a review!_


	14. Chapter 14 Ash vs Lucario

Chapter 14 Ash Vs Lucario

The Battlefield

Ash and Lucario appeared onto the battlefield as everyone was cheering.

"Good luck, Ash!" Serena cheered.

"The challenger Ash is allowed to use three Pokémon." The ref said. "Battle begin!"

_Wild Pokémon Battle (Sinnoh) Anime_

"Go, Infernape!" Ash shouted, throwing a Pokéball into the air and Infernape appeared.

Lucario puts his paws together and rushes in at Infernape.

"Ha!" Infernape shouted, grabbing Lucario's shoulders.

"Infernape, toss Lucario in the air and use Mach Punch!" Ash commanded.

Infernape smirks as he toss Lucario in the air. His fist was beginning to glow light blue and jumps into the air, punching Lucario across the face.

"Ggr!" Lucario grunted.

He did a couple backflips before he landed on his feet. Lucario ran up to Infernape and places his paw on Infernape. Then Lucario fires a huge light green blast from his paw at Infernape.

"Ngh!" Infernape grunted as the blast sent him skidding through the field.

"Not bad Lucario." Ash said. "Infernape, use Dig!"

"Got it!" Infernape nodded.

Infernape dives into the ground, digging with his hands.

_"Infernape has burrowed underground!"_ The announcer shouted.

"Do you think Infernape has a chance to win this?" Dawn asks Brock, turning her head to the left.

"Infernape has the advantage." Brock answered. "But Lucario can detect his aura."

Lucario stood with his appendages rising. He found Infernape's aura several feet in front of him and fired a large Aura Sphere with both paws. The sphere made contact as the ground exploded.

"Flamethrower!" Ash ordered.

"Ha!" Infernape shouted. He releases a red-orange stream of fire at Lucario.

Lucario didn't have time to dodge as he was hit.

"Gah!" Lucario shouted.

"Way to go!" Misty cheered.

During the battle, Serena notices Josh, Kameo and Kiara weren't sitting in the stands with them.

"You guys, where's Josh, Kameo and Kiara?" Serena asked, looking around.

"I saw them heading back to the hotel." Gary said.

"Why would they head back to the hotel?" Misty asked, looking behind her.

"The girls told me that Josh has to rest since that last match." Gary answered.

"I'm sure he's tired after using that attack." Max said.

"But I don't think that's the reason." Gary muttered.

Misty knew what Gary was talking about.

Back on the battlefield, Infernape manages to dodge a Force Palm from Lucario. Lucario dashes at Infernape by blasting steams of Aura from his paws.

"Ngh!" Infernape grunted.

"Infernape!" Ash shouted.

The Smash Ball appeared and Lucario shatters it with a fully charged Aura Sphere. Lucario can feel the power flowing through his body.

"Max Aura!" Lucario shouted. Lucario's cream fur becomes loner and his thighs slim down. He develop more spikes on the back of his paws which have turned crimson. Spikes developed on his feet as well they turned crimson too. His aura appendages grew longer, tipped in crimson. His shoulders possessed each spike. Lucario's Aura heightens throughout his body.

"Lucario Mega Evolved!" Clemont gasps.

Lucario didn't waste anytime as he attacks Infernape. Infernape was taking all the attacks from Mega Lucario and couldn't even counter attack as Mega Lucario kept using Extreme Speed. Each hit from Mega Lucario was a lot stronger than his normal attacks.

"Gh." Infernape grunted as he took a knee down.

"Infernape is in trouble!" The announcer shouted.

Infernape's eyes began to glow red. His head glows bright orange and the flame grows massive. His body becomes surrounded by a fiery aura.

_"Infernape is back with a vengeance!"_

"Infernape, use Flamethrower!" Ash commanded.

"HA!" Infernape bellowed. Infernape fires a red-orange beam at Lucario.

Lucario puts his paws together and created a blue sphere then fires it. The two attacks made contact as they exploded.

"Flare Blitz!" Ash commanded.

Infernape's body becomes surrounded by red-orange fire and shoots at Mega Lucario like a missile. The fire turns blue as Infernape slams into Mega Lucario. Mega Lucario ran up to Infernape and puts his palm on Infernape then fires a huge green light blast. The two attacks exploded on impact. As the smoke cleared, red sparks surrounded Infernape's body as he takes recoil damage.

"Heh." Mega Lucario chuckled before he fell forward, reverting back to his normal form.

_Music Stops_

"Lucario is unable to battle. Infernape's the winner!" The ref announced. "That means the victory goes to Ash of Pallet Town!"

"Yes!" Ash cheered. Ash walks over to Lucario and helps him to get back on his feet.

"Now that the semi finals are over, today's finals are on screen!" The announcer said.

The screen showed Josh and Ash.

_"I'm up against Josh."_ Ash thought.

* * *

Main Lobby

Ash was sitting next to Serena and Bonnie as Brock and Clemont was sitting across from them on a red couch. Misty and Gary was sitting in a blue couch as Dawn, May and Iris was standing next to them.

"Congratulations for making it to the finals, Ash." Serena said.

"Thanks." Ash said.

"This is your first time in the finals, right Ash?" Dawn asked.

"That's right." Ash nodded. "My Pokémon and I worked so hard to get here."

"Even Josh too." Cynthia said, walking up to them.

"Hi Cynthia." Ash greeted her.

"It's good to see you again." Cynthia smiled.

"Where's Lance?" Brock asks her.

"Probably went to see Josh, I believe." Cynthia said.

* * *

Josh's Room

Lance and Clair was sitting down on the green couch as Josh was laying down shirtless. They notice that Kiara and Kameo removed the top bunk bed and set it down on the floor. Lance was definitely concerned about Josh. As Lance was staring at Josh, a black darkness appeared in the center of Josh's chest. The black darkness begins to spread over Josh's body quickly like a striped Zebstrika.

"Argh!" Josh grunted in pain.

Kiara and Kameo places their hands in the center of his chest. The black darkness vanishes completely.

"Do you think Josh will continue in The Smash World Tournament, Lance?" Clair asks Lance.

"I'm not sure." Lance said. "But I believe he can pull through."

Clair nodded her head as she and Lance left the room.

"Where am I?" Josh groans, slowly opening his eyes.

"You passed out." Kiara said, sitting down on his bed.

"I see." Josh said as he sat up.

Kiara was beginning to stare at Josh's six pack abs. Kameo notices it and was imagining her and Josh. But for Kameo and Kiara, the two girls knows Snow really like Josh back then before she died. Kiara and Kameo knew that Josh is strong and caring.

"Are you ok, Kiara?" Josh asked. "You've been staring at me for a few minutes."

"Huh?" Kiara asked confused. "Yeah, I'm ok."

"The finals are coming up." Kameo said. "So what are the Pokémon are you using for your battle with Ash?"

"Well..." Josh said.

_What Pokémon will Josh use in his battle against Ash? Josh and Ash prepare themselves for the finals while dark forces reveal themselves from the shadows of darkness._

* * *

Mt. Silver

High above Mt. Silver in the sky's, there was a man floating in the air. The man has short white hair and black eyes. He was wearing black jeans with no shirt, revealing his six pack abs.

"It won't be long now." Blainetail chuckled darkly.

_As the journey continues._

_What do you guys think about Ash vs Lucario? Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to leave a review!_


End file.
